


Turn me on

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of a Case, Deutsch | German, English, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Sexy Times, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock fühlt sich seltsam während er einen Fall bearbeiten muss kann sich aber nicht erklären warum</p><p> </p><p>Sherlock feels strange as he has to handle a case but can't explain why</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Die Sonne war schon hoch genug am Himmel um in die Fenster der Baker Street zu scheinen. Als auch unser Detektiv bemerkte das es viel zu hell war, zuckten seine Augenlieder und er öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er gab einen genervten Laut von sich weil das Licht des großen Feuerballs ihm genau ins Gesicht traf. So drehte er sich weg und erkannte blinzelnd das sein Doktor noch neben ihm tief und fest schlief. Sherlock konnte sich nicht helfen aber wenn er seinen Mann so sah dann war er einfach zufrieden. So aufregend wie die Welt der Kriminalität auch war, manchmal zog er diese vollkommene Ruhe einfach vor. John lag auf seiner Seite von ihm weggedreht. Doch das störte den Lockenkopf nicht im geringsten. Er hob die Decke etwas an und rutschte vorsichtig an den Rücken seines Partners, denn unnötig wecken wollte er ihn auch nicht. Geschickt schlängelte er seinen Arm unter dem Arm des Schlafenden hindurch um seine Hand auf dessen Bauch zu legen. Das war Sherlocks liebstes Ritual wenn er morgens als erster aufwachte. Sich an seinem schlummernden Ehemann kuscheln. Meistens konnte er nicht ruhig schlafen, denn sein Hirn machte nie eine Pause. Was zur Folge hatte das er sich hin und her warf und die Decke weg strampelte. Es war nicht so das es hier drin kalt war, aber John ist einfach zu einladend warm. Da konnte er nicht wiederstehen.

Langsam kam auch Leben in den Exsoldaten und er griff nach der Hand die auf seinen Bauch ruhte und drückte sie sanft. Erfreut darüber das der Blonde munter geworden war drückte der Jüngere ihm ein kurzen Kuss auf die linke Schulter. Auf die alte Wunde, denn er hatte es schließlich ihr zu verdanken das er ein anderes Leben mit John hatte. Es war zwar nicht alles schön und einfach wie in einer Filmromanze, doch zu zweit war alles erträglicher. Oft dachte er an sein früheres Dasein, bevor der Exsoldat hier rein gehumpelt ist. Da kam in ihm immer wieder die Frage auf wie der damalige Sherlock das augehalten hatte.

Der Detektiv küsste John weiter. Von der Narbe bis zum Hals. Dort fing er an leicht an der Haut zu saugen, denn er fand sein Mann brauchte einen neuen Markierungsfleck. Jeder sollte sehen das er ihm und zwar nur ihm gehörte. Ja Sherlock Holmes war eifersüchtig. Natürlich durfte John tun und lassen was er wollte, denn schließlich wollte das Genie ihn nicht einengen oder von seiner Familie und Freunden abgrenzen. Sowas ähnliches hatte er jedenfalls gelesen. Aber wehe jemand machte sich vor seinen Augen an ihn ran, dann zogen in seinem Kopf mindestens schon zehn Szenarien vorbei wie er die Leiche problemlos und unentdeckt von demjenigen entsorgen könnte.

John lächelte als Sherlock seine Hand wieder wegzog und damit anfing seine Seite hinauf und wieder hinab zu streichen. Er merkte das sein Mann sich bewegen wollte. Also ließ er von ihm ab und machte etwas Platz. Der Blondschopf drehte sich um und zog den Detektiv wieder zu sich um ihn ein Morgenkuss aufzudrücken.

"Guten Morgen." Säuselte der Ältere fröhlich als er wieder von Sherlock abließ.

"Ich weiss wie es einer wird." Gab dieser nur als knappe Antwort und stürzte sich wieder auf seinen Mann. Er zog die störende Bettdecke zurück, kletterte auf seinen Gatten und nahm dessen Lippen wieder in Besitz. Doch John wollte auch nicht nur untätig daliegen, deshalb fing er an Sherlocks Rücken hinab zu streichen. Bis er zu dessen Hintern kam, denn er dann massierte. Er grinste in den nun etwas leidenschaftlich werdenden Kuss hinein als er dem Schwarzhaarigen damit ein für ihn entzückendes Geräusch entlockte. Der Detektiv der sich die ganze Zeit mit seine Armen neben Johns Kopf abstützte, um ihn nicht mit seinem ganzen Gewicht runter zudrücken setze sich nun auf um Luft zu holen und um den ersten Teil von John's Schlafanzug zu entfernen. Sherlock war nicht gerade feinfühlig mit dem Stückchen Stoff. Mit einer Bewegung zog er das Oberteil John über den Kopf und schmiss es achtlos bei Seite.

"Das Ding hat auch Knöpfe." Erklärte John ein wenig atemlos.

"Zeitverschwendung." Hörte er nur noch als der Lockenkopf sich wieder runter beugte und anfing alles Freigelegte zu küssen und zu streicheln. Der Doktor zog scharf die Luft ein als er bemerkte worauf es der Mund seines Mannes zuerst abgesehen hatte. Seine Brustwarzen. Als Sherlock anfing die rechte zu küssen und dann auch noch seine Zunge darum kreisen ließ, erwachten beim Doktor auch langsam andere Dinge zum Leben. Er schob nun seine Hände in die dunklen Locken um seinen Ehemann an der Stelle zu halten. Erfreut über sein Ergebnis lies Sherlock seine Hüfte nebenbei ein wenig kreisen um seinen Mann einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf später folgende Ereignisse zu geben. Der Blonde wollte gerade Sherlocks Gesicht wieder hoch zu seinem ziehen, doch ein Hämmern an ihrer Tür hielt ihn davon ab.

"Sherlock? John? Seit ihr Zuhause? Es ist wichtig!" Es war der grauhaarige Inspektor der an ihre Wohnzimmertür klopfte. Sherlock war sich sicher das es nicht halb wichtig war wie das was er gerade vorhatte. Den Besucher ignorierend wollte er weiter machen wo er gerade kurz aufgehört hatte, als John ihm einen tadelnden Gesichtsausdruck schenkte. Fragend zog der Jüngere die Augenbrauen nach oben. Dafür erntete er einen leicht giftigen Blick der wahrscheinlich sagte 'Wir werden es nicht tun, während Lestrade unten an der Treppe steht und uns hören kann!' Schmollend ging er runter von John. Dieser stand geschwind auf und zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über um den Gast zu empfangen. Sherlock blieb allein auf dem Bett zurück. Natürlich war die ganze Aktion nicht spurlos an ihm vorbei gegangen und sein Gatte hatte sich in solchen Momenten besser im Griff.

Aber trotzdem wollte er an der Störung auch etwas positives erkennen. Wenn der DI hier war hiess das er hatte einen neuen Fall im Schlepptau. Er zog sich flink seine Sachen an, denn um so schneller er fertig mit der neuen Arbeit war, um so eher konnte er das eben Abgebrochene weiter verfolgen. Und wenn das bedeute das dies noch am Tatort geschah, sei es drum es war ihm egal.

Motiviert ging also auch er die Treppen hinunter um alle Fakten schnellst möglich zu erfahren. Sein Ehemann hatte schon den Kaffe aufgesetzt und Lestrade sass wartend in seinem Sessel.

"Guten Morgen." Der Detektiv musste feststellen das der Inspektor wohl nach wenig Schlaf selbst erst aus dem Bett gefallen war und das der Mann hatte nicht mal Zeit oder Lust gehabt hatte sich zu rasieren.

"Guten Morgen. Aber genug Zeit verplempert. Wer? Wo? Was? Und fass dich bitte kurz. Ich habe schließlich noch andere Dinge zu erledigen." Der auf dem Sessel sitzende ignorierte das Gefühl das ihm sagte er hätte irgendwas verpasst.

"Gestern wurde ein Mann zusammengeschlagen in seinem Haus in von seiner Frau aufgefunden. Er wurde so übel zugerichtet das er immer noch ohne Bewusstsein ist. Der Arzt meinte die schlimmste Verletzung ist der Schlag auf den Kopf. Allerdings konnte die Tatwaffe noch nicht gefunden werden."

"Und du bist deswegen hier her gekommen?" Das fünkchen Interesse was vorhin im Detektiven aufgekeimt war verlies ihn nun wieder.

"Der Mann lebt schließlich.." "Sherlock!" Ermahnte ihn John ruhig aber auf seinen Ton hinweisend aus der Küche.

"John, er sagte das der Mann zusammengeschlagen in den eigenen vier Wänden aufgefunden wurde. Das heisst ja wohl das er den Täter kannte und ihn in sein Haus lies.” Sherlock rollte bei der Erklärung verstimmt mit den Augen. Doch der Schwarzhaarige wurde von John schlicht nicht beachtet.

"Greg? Auch einen Kaffe?" Statt dessen wendete sich dieser dem DI zu.

"Gerne." Der Blondschopf reichte dem Übermüdeten also eine Tasse mit der heißen Brühe. Gelangweilt sah Sherlock zu wie sich die Beiden ein verständnisvollen Blick austauschten. Als wäre er ein aufmüpfiges Kind und seine Eltern wollten vor seinen Augen entscheiden was mit ihm nun geschehen sollte.

"Aber mal ehrlich. Nur deswegen bist du doch nicht her gekommen?" Greg grinste kurz.

"Nein. Es gibt so gar schon Verdächtige für unseren Fall." Der Doktor verschwand wieder nach oben um sich auch anzuziehen. Der Lockenkopf konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihm hinter her zu sehen. Als sein Ehemann aus seinen Blickfeld verschwand, wendete er wieder zu der anderen Person die noch im Raum war.

"Aber?" Gelangweilt ging er in die Küche um sich auch einen Kaffe einzugießen.

"Das Problem ist nur, dass alle Verdächtigen behaupten den Mann getötet zu haben." Der Detektiv spitze die Ohren und lief wieder ins Wohnzimmer. "Ja sie denken das er tot ist. Wir haben sie erst mal in dem glauben gelassen, denn wenn.." Jetzt blitze wieder die Neugier in Sherlocks Augen auf.

"Ja. Wenn sie wissen das der Mord keiner war, könnte der Täter es noch mal versuchen. Aber das ist mal was ganz neues das die Leute freiwillig zum Yard kommen und gestehen. Nein das kann es nicht sein. Irgend etwas muss dahinter stecken.” Das Genie war schon wieder vollkommen in seinem Element. Auch wenn das Gerede von dem Inspektor am Anfang uninteressant klang, es könnte sich ja noch was daraus entwickeln. Und wenn nicht Sherlock hatte schließlich noch John an seiner Seite. Ein kleines fieses Grinsen tauchte kurz auf seinem Gesicht auf. Das ließ er seinen Gesprächspartner natürlich nicht sehen und es verschwand genauso schnell  wie es gekommen war. Denn der Angebetete kam wieder zur Treppe hinunter. In seinem neuen Hemd. Sherlock hatte es für ihn gekauft weil bei einem Brand in einer alten Blockhütte an einen warmen Frühlingsabend ein Pullover von John zu sehr gelitten hatte. Er konnte seinen Gatten schließlich nicht halbnackt nach Hause laufen lassen. Er fragte sich ob John das Hemd mit Absicht trug um ihn zu necken. Der Doktor musste lächeln als er von den Jüngern angestarrt wurde.

"Hey! Ich bin noch da!" Meldete sich Greg zu Wort als er dachte seine Freunde hätten ihn vollkommen vergessen.

"Tut mir Leid, Greg." Entschuldigte sich der Blonde. Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken wieder zu Ordnen. Der Fall wall war jetzt wichtiger. Wenn er sich das immer wieder einredete, würde das eine Weile funktionieren.

"Also wir können gleich zum Tatort fahren. Die Frau des Opfers schläft im Krankenhaus und hat uns den Ersatzschlüssel überlassen." Voller Begeisterung drehte sich der Lockige zu seinem Mann.

"Du hast es gehört John." Der Doktor seufzte nur schwermütig.

"Ja ich habe gehört das ich mein Frühstück verschieben muss." Der Detektiv beachtete das nicht weiter und warf  sich schon seinen Mantel über. Eilig trank Lestrade seine Tasse aus und stand nun auch auf.

"Während der Fahrt kannst du dir ja die Akten der Verdächtigen ansehen." Damit eilte der Inspektor als erster zum Treppenflur. Voller Tatendrang folgte ihm Sherlock natürlich. Nur der Doktor blieb schmollend im Zimmer stehen, denn er überlegte noch ob er sich schnell was hinter die Kiemen schieben sollte.

"John?" Hörte er Sherlock ungeduldig von unten rufen.

"Bin ja schon unterwegs." Dann eben später, dachte der Arzt und lief auch die Treppe hinab. Am Wagen angekommen riss der Detektiv eine der hinteren Türen des Polizeiwagens auf und setze sich eilig hinein. Lestrade warf John darauf ein fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser zuckte nur Ahnungslos mit den Schultern bevor er vorne auf der Beifahrerseite einstieg. Der DI seufzte und stieg auch uns Auto. Sherlock schnappte sich die Akten der Verdächtigen um schon mal zu sehen mit was für Charakteren er es zu tun hatte.

"Ausserdem hat mir die Frau des Opfers berichtet das ihr Mann irgend etwas von schwarzen Rosen und Tochter gesprochen hatte bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was das zu Bedeuten hat. Denn das Paar ist..." Der Inspektor sprach zwar weiter doch dem Lockenkopf viel es schwer ihm zu zuhören, denn er fand die Rückseite seines Gatten viel interessanter. Obwohl John schon einige Zeit mit ihm in der Bakerstreet wohnte, schaffte es dieser einen leichten braunen Hautton zu behalten. Das lag vermutlich daran das er öfter rausging wenn sich die Sonne mal zeigte. Dann waren da noch die sandfarbenen Haare des Exsoldaten, die jetzt wieder lang genug waren das Sherlock seine Finger darin vergraben konnte. Doch bald würde er sie wieder abschneiden, dachte der Lockige betrübt. John war nun mal diszipliniert und da wurde wildes langes Haar nicht geduldet.

Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter runter zu den breiten muskulösen Schultern des Arztes, die leider von dem  Sitz verdeckt wurden. Doch das Genie ärgerte das überhaupt nicht den er hatte ja immer noch den freien Nacken seines Gatten, denn dieser trug heute nur eine Weste über sein Hemd. Sherlock wusste nicht ob es ohne Mantel kalt oder warm war, es war ihm auch egal denn jedes mal wenn er auf die Straße ging zog er ihn aus Gewohnheit an. Das und weil er schon fand das er cool darin aussah. Der Detektiv würde das aber nie öffentlich zugeben. Er ließ seine Augen jetzt wieder weiter höher wandern, wo ihn plötzlich auch ein Augenpaar skeptisch musterte.

"Alles ok?" Fragend sah John Sherlock jetzt an. Völlig ertappt suchte dieser schnell nach einer Ausrede in seinem Kopf.

"Sei nicht albern John. Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung." Gespielt ließ er einen genervten Seufzer ertönen.

"Aber wenn du dich schon langweilst." Er schob dem Blonden eine Akte von den drei Verdächtigen ins Gesicht.

"Hier! Sag mir was du davon hältst!" Der Arzt las sich das Papier perplex durch und Sherlock war froh das die Ablenkung funktionierte. Angestrengt wollte er versuchen sich auf die restlichen zwei Personen zu  konzentrieren. Doch aus irgend einem Grund konnte er nicht auf hören an John zu denken. Wenn er es genauer darüber grübelte hörte er nie auf an seinen Mann zu denken, egal was für Denksport er betätigte. Aber heute verlief seine Denkweise in ein völlig andere Richtung. Sherlock wusste nicht woran es lag, aber wenn Lestrade nicht im Wagen wäre, würde er vor auf Johns Schoss kriechen und ihm die Klamotten vom Leib reisen. Was war nur in ihn Gefahren, er hatte doch eine Fall zu ermitteln. Der nicht wirklich belanglos schien und trotzdem dachte er an ganz andere Untersuchungen. Das Genie spürte wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, öffnete das Fenster auf seiner Seite ein Stück und zwang sich die Informationen der Verdächtigen einzuverleiben.

Diese bestanden aus dem Klempner der gestern eine Wasserleitung reparierte und verärgert war weil ihn der Hausherr nach getaner Arbeit nicht bezahlen wollte. Dann war da das  Hausmädchen das beim dem Ehepaar täglich das Haus putze und gestand das sie die sexuellen Übergriffe ihres Arbeitgebers nicht mehr ertrug und deshalb mit dem nächsten Gegenstand zu schlug. Und zu guter letzt war da noch der Bruder des Opfers der Behauptete in einem Streit die Kontrolle über sich volloren zu haben und gewalttätig wurde. Für das Genie klang letzteres am plausibelsten, aber warum behaupteten die anderen zwei Personen es getan zu haben?

Am Ort des Verbrechens angekommen, stiegen die Männer flott aus dem Wagen, denn jeder der Drei hatte heute etwas Besseres zu tun. Lestrade wollte einfach nur wieder ins Bett. Denn sechs Stunden schlaf in drei Tagen, dass wollte sein Körper einfach nicht länger mit machen.

Bei dem Arzt sah das schon anders aus. Er wollte nur ein gemütliches Essen und den Rest des Tages ein wenig entspannen. Also wenn das hier länger dauern sollte oder es John zu langwierig wird, dann würde er wieder gehen und den freien Tag genießen. Denn das konnte er sowohl mit als auch ohne Sherlock.

Ja und der Detektiv hatte immer noch das selbe Problem. Seine Konzentration zog sich mehr und mehr auf den Blonden. Das unschöne ist nicht nur seine Gedanken hingen an seinen Ehemann. Nein sein Körper fing nach und nach auch an zu reagieren. Langsam fragte er sich ob mit ihm irgend etwas nicht stimmte. Der DI war schon dabei das Haus aufzuschließen.

“Wir sind die ersten?” Bemerkte der Doktor und sah den grauhaarigen fragend an.

“Ja ok. Schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten. Es war eine lange Woche und da dachte ich mir unser Wunderkind rauscht hier durch, klärt auf wer es war, ich kritzele nachher alles auf Papier und freier Tag.” Damit stiefelte Greg ins Gebäude.

“Schade. Ich wollte Sally fragen wie es ihr so geht.” Genervt schnaufte Sherlock.

“John, ich bin mir sicher Sergeant Donovan hat schon einen Kinderarzt.” Damit lief auch der Jüngere hinein.

Der Zurückgebliebene schüttelte nur missmutig den Kopf. “Die Zwei haben aber heute auch eine Laune. Dabei hat der Tag so gut angefangen.”John trottete also mal wieder einfach hinter her. 

Am Platz des Geschehens herrschte erst mal Stille. Das Genie starrte versessen auf die Stelle an dem das Opfer niedergegangen war und der DI wechselte zwischen dem getrockneten Blutfleck und Sherlocks Gesicht, als wollte er ja keine Regung in dessen Miene verpassen. John stand nur im Türrahmen des Zimmers. Er sah sich ein wenig den Raum an, denn so eine teure Küche sieht man ja auch nicht jeden Tag. Der Blondschopf konnte einen leisen Seufzer nicht unterlassen. Wenn Sherlock nicht alles nach kurzer Zeit unbrauchbar machen würde, könnten sie sich auch mal etwas teures leisten.

Da durch drang das Klingeln eines Handys den Raum.

"Entschuldigt mich kurz." Und damit trat der Inspektor aus dem Zimmer, weil er wusste das es den Detektiven beim überlegen stören würde.

"John." Der Jüngere winkte seinen Mann zu sich heran. "Hast du schon was gefunden?" Mit ein wenig Begeisterung spitze der Doktor die Lauscher.

“Das Opfer lag nach den getrockneten Blut zu urteilen genau vor der Küchenzeile.” In der ein Waschbecken aus dunklen Stein integriert war. Der Rest der Zeile war nur oberflächlich mit dem selben Material gebaut und konnte als Arbeits- oder Abstellfläche genutzt werden. Darüber war ein großes Fenster, was viel Licht hinein warf. Stumm deutete der Lockenkopf nun auf die leere Fläche neben dem Spülbecken und haucht leicht auf den anscheinendend sauberen Platz. Für kurze zeigte sich durch den warmen Atem ein Abdruck.

"Sieht nach einem Hintern aus." Sagte John etwas belustigt als erkannte was hier wohl passiert war. Ohne Vorwarnung sprang der Größere mit einem Satz rückwärts auf die angesehene Stelle und zog den nahe stehenden Doktor an seiner Weste zu sich. Er schlang seine langen Beine um die Hüfte seines irritierten Mannes.

"Ehm, Sherlock was soll.." Doch weiter kam John gar nicht den Greg kam schon wieder reingestürmt.

"Leute ich habe eine ...Verdammt! Das ist ein Tatort. Könnt ihr nicht.." Genervt stöhnte der Lockenkopf und unterbrach die Predigt des DI.

"Jetzt beruhige dich mal. Ich wollte nur testen ob meine Theorie stimmt. Denn das Opfer hat es wohl darauf ankommen lassen. Der Mann war anscheinend einsam, da seine Frau so viel arbeiten muss. Kurzerhand hat er sich Abwechslung ins Haus geholt." Während er das so runter ratterte war ihm die Position in der er immer noch mit seinem Gatten war sehr wohl bewusst. Doch es war ihm egal was der Grauhaarige dachte, denn ihm gefiel es. Kurz blinzelte er um die wiederkommende Idee John die Sachen von dem Köper zu reisen zu verdrängen. Wieder wunderte Sherlock sich was nur heute mit ihm los war.

"Und bevor er niedergeschlagen wurde hatte er wahrscheinlich auch Besuch."

"Willst du damit sagen das er es mit ihr in der Küche.." Meldete sich Lestrade nicht wirklich überrascht zu Wort.

"Offensichtlich. Den sie hat uns einen Beweis hinterlassen." Sherlock lehnte sich gelassen nach hinten an das Glas und griff nach einem langen Haar. Das an dem Hebel des Fenster hängen geblieben war.

"Die Fotos im Flur sind zwar etwas älter. Aber ich denke nicht das die Ehefrau der Sinn nach roten Haaren stand." Denn die Frau dir hier wohnte war eindeutig schwarzhaarig und das Zimmermädchen war nach den Akten zu urteilen hellblond.

Der Detektiv beugte sich wieder nach vorne und der Blonde ging zügig von ihm weg. Anscheinend dachte er auch das hier nur um Sherlocks Theorie ging und jetzt wollte er platz machen damit der Lockige von der Platte runter gehen konnte. In Gedanken war dieser natürlich enttäuscht. Denn er wäre gerne noch länger so verharrt, aber er musste dem Grauhaarigem recht geben. Das ganze war eine Sache die warten musste bis sie wieder in den eigenen vier Wänden waren. Mit einem Hops sprang er also wieder hinunter von der Küchenplatte und schob dem Inspektor das rote Haar ins Gesicht.

"Du hast recht als ich sie gestern noch gesehen habe war die Frau noch schwarzhaarig. Damit kommt ja zu unseren freiwilligen Verdächtigen noch jemanden dazu." Lestrade gab ein gequältes Geräusch von sich. "Und ich dachte das geht schnell." Das Genie lachte darauf gespielt.

"Lestrade nur keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen. Die Leute wollen das sie auch anständig arbeiten für ihr Geld." Damit lief Sherlock wieder aus dem Haus raus und legte das selbe genervte Gesicht wie der DI gerade eben auf. Denn er dachte auch das ganze Thema wäre schnell gegessen. Noch dazu kam das er sich nicht im geringsten besser fühlte. Im Gegenteil ihm war wieder heiß und er schwitzte leicht.

Sherlock lief den gestriegen Tag noch mal in seinem Kopf ab um raus zu finden was sein jetzigen Zustand hervor rief. Doch er fand nichts. Es könnten vielleicht die giftigen Dämpfe sein die bei seinem Experiment entstanden sind, das er zum Mittag zusammen braute weil sein Mann arbeiten musste und er sonst nichts besseres zu tun hatte. Im Nachhinein sollte er heute noch mal die Wohnung lüften, ansonsten könnte es gefährlich werden wenn man sich länger als eine Stunde in der Küche aufhält. Abgesehen davon kam kochen in dem Raum für mindestens drei Tage nicht in Frage. Was ihn wieder daran erinnerte das er das noch seinen Gatten erklären musste. Doch er schweifte vom eigentlichen Ziel ab. Die Dämpfe waren es nicht. Sie machen einen eher schläfrig, als hungrig. Und er hatte Hunger. Hunger nach seinen Ehemann. Wie konnte das ganze nur passieren. Denn er hatte sich immer im Griff und verspottete die Menschen die den einfachen Launen des Körpers wie Lust nachgaben. Jetzt steckte er plötzlich selber in der Misere und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Der Fall Sherlock, wies er sich selber streng darauf hin.

"Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du hast die Nacht nur knapp drei Stunden geschla..."

"John ich haben schon weniger geschlafen wie du weist. Mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Ausserdem haben wir hier einen freilaufenden Mörder. Der wahrscheinlich wieder zuschlagen wird wenn er erfährt das seine Tat misslungen ist. Um den sollten wir uns mehr Sorgen machen." Unterbrach der Lockenkopf seinen Mann scharf und er machte sich gedanklich eine Notiz. Es war wirklich egal wann er ins Bett ging der andere schien es immer zu bemerken.

Aber zu einem anderen Problem. Ihm ist in seinen Gedankengängen gar nicht aufgefallen das der Arzt und Lestrade auch wieder aus dem Gebäude getreten waren. Eilig nahm er Abstand von John, um jeglichen Körperkontakt zu vermeiden.

Was ihm vor fünf Minuten noch so behagte, machte auf einmal alles noch komplizierter. Der Tag war in der Tat eine Herausforderung.

"Also was schlägt der allwissende Detektiv vor?" Das da Sarkasmus in der Stimme mitschwang überhörte Sherlock jetzt einfach mal.

"Ich möchte mit den Verdächtigen persönlich sprechen. Den Klempner können wir fürs erste ausschließen. Nur weil er einmal nicht sofort bezahlt wurde, wird er doch nicht gleich die Leute umbringen bei denen er gearbeitet hatte." Mit seinem dramatischen Flair drehte er sich zum Wagen und öffnete diesmal die Beifahrertür.

"Ansonsten würden in London nur halb so viele Menschen leben." Damit stieg Sherlock ein.

"Er meint wahrscheinlich weil er nur mit Kreditkarte bezahlt tun andere das auch." Der Doktor lief auch zum Auto.

"Immer von sich auf andere schließen. Dam dam dam Sherlock Holmes." Lestrade lachte darauf hin.

"Sag Bescheid wenn du ne ganze Titelmelodie hast. Den Song würde ich sponsern." Der Arzt stimmte nun bei dem Gelächter mit ein.

"Wenn ihr dann fertig seit!" Sherlock hatte das Fenster runter gelassen und tippte beleidigt auf seinem Blackberry herum.

"T’schuldigung."Erklärte John noch mit Unschuldmiene bevor auch er wie der Grauhaarige im Gefährt platzt nahm. Der Wagen kam wieder ins rollen. In Sherlocks Kopf wurde der Gedanke den Fall links liegen zu lassen und statt dessen um eine andere Sache zu kümmern immer größer. Immer noch suchte er nach der Ursache von diesem körperlichen Problem. Das Verbrechen aufklären kam sonst immer zuerst. Mit ein paar Ausnahmen. Doch sich ausziehen und dann tiefergelegnen Körperregionen widmen gehörte definitiv nicht dazu.

Das Auto hielt an einer Kreuzung an einer roten Ampel. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss die Augen und Atmete tief durch um die Kontrolle wieder über seinen Körper zu gelangen. Greg musterte ihn skeptisch von der Seite und warf dann einen fragenden Blick nach hinten zu dem Arzt. Dieser griff nach vorne zu des Detektiven Schulter in einer besorgten Geste. Doch noch bevor er was sagen konnte beugte der Lockige sich nach vorne um der Hand zu entkommen.

"Es ist alles in bester Ordnung!" Knirschte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Sherlock wollte nicht so bissig sein, doch würde er den Verstand komplett verlieren wenn sein Mann ihn auch noch anfasste. Der Detektiv wurde immer ratloser. Nicht nur das er aus heiterem Himmel erregt war. Nein dazu kam noch das er sehr empfindlich wurde. Denn diese kurze Berührung verursachte einen Schauer der durch seinen ganzen Körper ging und das obwohl er seinen Mantel noch an hatte. Es gab also keinen direkten Hautkontakt.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte daraus einen netten kleinen Versuch gemacht. Der in seinem Hirn den Titel trüge 'Auf welche Art und weise mich mein Mann auf Touren bringt.' Doch er konnte das unmöglich hier und jetzt. Wenn doch ein halbwegs packender Fall am laufen war. Und er konnte es schon gar nicht wenn der Detektiv Inspektor im Wagen sass.

In der Straße angekommen wo der Bruder des Opfers wohnte bekam der DI erst mal einen Schreck. Er rieb sich die Augen und dachte das er schon schlafen würde, aber das war nicht der Fall. Der Zusammengeschlagene von Gestern stand dort in einem Vorgarten und jätete Unkraut.

"Es ist wohl besser wenn ich später den Wagen fahre. In der Akte stand doch das die Brüder am selben Tag geboren sind." Meinte das Genie nebenbei und die drei Männer stiegen aus dem Wagen aus.

"Und nach ihrem Gesicht zu Urteilen sind es eineiige Zwillinge." Damit schritt Sherlock auf den im Garten arbeitenden Mann zu.

"Mister Endoro? Rudolf Endoro?" Etwas erschrocken stellte der Angesprochene sich gerade hin.

"Wer sind sie?" Nun war Greg wieder voll da und drängelte sich dazwischen.

"Das sind Sherlock Holmes und Doktor Watson." Er zeigte dem Mann seine Marke.

"Und ich bin Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade. Wir sind hier um den Mord an ihrem Bruder zu untersuchen. Sagen sie warum sind sie nicht mehr im Scotland Yard?" Entschuldigend sah der Verdächtige zu Boden. "Ein DI mit dem Namen Dillock.. nein Dimnock.."

"Sie meinen Inspektor Dimmock." Stellte Lestrade fest.

"Ja genau. Er meinte ich könne gehen wenn ich verspreche in der Stadt zu bleiben." Sherlock und der Grauhaarige rollten fast gleichzeitig bei dem Satz mit den Augen.

"Sagen sie wissen sie ob die anderen zwei Verdächtigen auch laufen gelassen wurden?" Mischte sich nun Watson auch mal ein.

"Es gibt noch andere Verdächtige?" Verwirrt sah der Mann in die Runde.

"Aber ich bin der Täter. Das verstehe ich nicht. Lässt der Yard alle Mörder frei rumlaufen?" Sherlock war schon am Luft holen für seine Erklärung dazu aber der Doktor hielt ihn mit einem mahnenden Blick zurück. Sherlock wollte trotzdem etwas erwidern doch sein Mann leckte sich plötzlich über die Lippen als er sich wieder zu den anderen zwei drehte. Wahrscheinlich weil sie trocken waren. Der Detektiv wollte unbedingt einen großen Schritt machen und dem Blondschopf helfen die Trockenheit zu bekämpfen doch er schüttelte auch hier wieder den Kopf. Denn noch hatte er sowas wie Selbstkontrolle. Noch.

"Hören sie wir tun unser Bestes."Log der DI. "Aber warum glauben sie so stark daran das sie der Täter sind?" Geplagt zog der Verdächtige seine Gartenhandschuhe aus.

“Hören sie! Das ganze ist schon schlimm genug für mich. Ich habe meinen eigen Bruder getötet. Ich habe mit ihm im Wohnzimmer gestritten und habe ihn im Affekt gegen den Kamin gestoßen. Er ist mit dem Hinterkopf auf die Fließen geprallt und war so fort tot. Wissen sie wie man sich da fühlt?” Ärgerlich blickte er die Männer an. Der Doktor ging einen Schritt auf den Mann zu und legte seine Hand mitfühlend auf die Schulter des Mannes. “Ihr Bruder ist nicht tot.”

“JOHN!” Kam es synchron von Sherlock und Lestrade.

“Na hört mal Jungs. Er sagte was von Wohnzimmer. Aber das Opfer wurde in der Küche gefunden.”

“Moment mal? Soll das heissen das Roy lebt?” Zitternd erkundigte sich Mister Endoro noch mal. Um sicher zu gehen das er sich auch nicht verhört hatte.

“Ja er lebt.” Bestätigte ihm der Arzt nochmal.

“Oh Gott. Selena! Komm her schnell!” Brüllte der Mann glücklich in Richtung seiner offenen Eingangstür.

“Warten sie!” Mahnte der Inspektor den Exverdächtigen.

“Es wäre nett wenn sie die Nachricht noch für sich behalten würden. Vielleicht war es ja doch jemand aus dem Umfeld ihres Bruders.” Endoro hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund und nickte dann zustimmend.

Endlich wurde die spaltoffene Haustür ganz aufgemacht, als eine kurzhaarige Brünette heraus gelaufen kam.

“Was schreist du so herum Rudi?” Schimpfte sie verdrossen. Unser Trio erkannte schnell das sich es hier um Mrs. Endoro handeln musste.

Sie trug ein hellblaues Kleid und darüber eine geblümte Schürze die mit weißen Stellen versehen war. Mrs. Endoro war anscheinend mit backen beschäftigt.

So musste Mrs. Hudson in ihren jungen Jahren ausgesehen haben, dachte Sherlock ein wenig amüsiert. Aber sein Gedanken schweiften zu wieder zu dem eben Geschehenen hin. Sein Ehemann wurde bestimmt an sein Schwester erinnert und deswegen lies er das Geheimniss des nicht so ganz toten Opfers platzen. Die weibliche Watson war zwar eine Nervensäge aber den vorzeitigen Tod würde er ihr nicht wünschen. Aber das lag in ihrer Hand. Oder viel mehr in der Flasche von der sie die Finger lassen sollte. Widerwillig schweifte er zu seinen Blutsverwandten. Mycroft war kontrollierend, selbstverliebt, rechthaberisch, verfressen und vieles mehr und doch würde Sherlock ihm auch sein vorzeitiges Ableben nicht ersehnen. Aber das war auch wieder ein Thema was nie freiwillig über seine Lippen kommen würde.

“Hey?” Hörte das Genie etwas lauter von seinem Gatten als dieser seine Hand an seine Stirn legte.

“Du fühlst dich etwas warm an. Vielleicht solltest du den Mantel ausziehen und..”

“Nein!” Fiel er dem Blondem panisch ins Wort und schritt von ihm weg als der nach seinem Bekleidungsstück greifen wollte. Er sah das der DI und das Ehepaar Endoro sich mitten im Gespräch verwundert nach ihm umdrehten. Er räusperte sich kurz.

“Ich mein so warm ist es ja auch nicht John.” Sein freundlichstes Gesicht aufgesetzt wendete er sich jetzt an die Endoros.

“Könnte ich mal kurz ihr Badezimmer benutzen?” Die Gefragten sahen sich nur kurz an.

“Aber natürlich. Es ist gleich wenn sie rein gehen links.”Erklärte Selena Endoro.

“Danke sehr.” Antworte er höflich und lief los. Sobald er allen den Rücken zu gekehrt hatte ließ er seine gefälschte Miene wieder fallen. Der Lockenkopf ging lieber in seinem Lieblingskleidungsstück ein als sich es auszuziehen und nur in einem seiner Anzüge da zu stehen. Das wäre ja sonst kein Problem. Aber wie es sein Mann immer so schön beschrieb mit dem Lager in der Hose oder war es Zelt, Sherlock merkte sich solche Dinge auch nie. Es war ihm auch relativ egal. Auf jeden Fall konnte er damit nicht in die Öffentlichkeit treten.

Im Badezimmer angekommen warf er sich nur kurz kühles Wasser ins Gesicht bevor er sich im Raum umsah. Denn Selena Endoro kam ihm zu angespannt vor. Natürlich würden ihm Beweise und Mordwaffe nicht gleich in die Hände fallen. Oder etwa doch?

Ein Korb mit Utensilien die für die Haare gedacht waren viel ihm ins Auge. Was nicht passiert wäre wenn nicht die Sonne durchs Fenster scheinen würde. Eine gelbe Bürste an der etwas Rötliches schimmerte. Es war zweifellos die selbe Farbe wie das Haar vom Fenster im Haus des Opfers. Aber es waren nur einige daran. Das bedeutete die Person mit dieser Haarfarbe benutze den Gegenstand einmalig. Das könnte wiederum heissen die Gesuchte hier war. Eine Geliebte würde sich nie mit der Haarbürste der Ehefrau kämmen. Sowas würde auffallen. Oder sollte es auffallen? War die neue Frau es Leid nur eine Affäre zu sein? Doch Sherlock wurde in seiner Grübelphase gestört als es unvorhergesehen an der Tür klopfte. “Sherlock? Wenn es dir heute nicht so gut geht können wir auch nach Hause gehen.” Und der Angesprochene sah Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Aus seiner Manteltasche holte er sich einen von Andersons Handschuhen raus, die er sich bei Gelegenheit öfters ausborgte. Er zog sich das Gummiteil über die Hand fischte im Abfluss der Badewanne die auch im Raum vorhanden nach Haaren. Er hielt das Gefundene ins Licht und strahlte. Denn es war wieder ein rotes Haar dabei. Die steckte den Abflussfund und die Haare von der Bürste  in eine Tüte die auch von dem Vorrat des Forensikers stammte.

“Du könntest mir wenigstens Antworten.” Horte er es wieder von der Tür und weil er hier soweit fertig war schloss er diese gleich auf. Denn Sorge war ein Grund warum man Jemanden mit zu sich nahm.

“John bist wieder mal ein Genie.” Ohne wenn und aber rauschte er eilig an dem perplexen Blondschopf vorbei und aus der Haustür raus.

“Sherlock jetzt warte doch mal!” Doch dafür hatte dieser keine Zeit.

“Mrs. Endoro was für Gäste hatten sie in letzter Zeit?” Verkrampft sah sie dem Detektiven an.

“Gäste? Ja meine Tochter aus meiner ersten Ehe war gestern hier. Wieso fragen sie?” Ängstlich hakte sie nach.

“Es wäre nett wenn sie uns ihren Aufenthaltsort nennen würden.” Erklärte der Lockige weiter.

“Oh Gott! Sie hat doch nicht etwa...” Sie hielt sich bestürzt die Hand vor Mund.

“Nein. Keine Sorge wir müssen nur alle Leute im Umfeld vorschriftsmäßig überprüfen.” Wollte Lestrade die Frau beruhigen. Was teilweise funktionierte.

“Warten sie. Ich schreibe ihnen ihre Adresse auf.” Damit ging die Frau hinein. Nach kurzer Zeit kam sie schon zurück.

“Hier. Bitte urteilen sie nicht vorschnell über mein Mädchen. Sie ist eine gute Seele.”

“Aber natürlich nicht.” Damit rannte Sherlock wieder zum Auto. John und Greg bedankten sich bei dem Ehepaar für ihre Zeit und stiefelten dann auch zum Gefährt. Jetzt war John wieder Beifahrer.

“Sag mal musstest du die Frau so erschrecken?” Forsch fuhr der DI den auf der Rückbank Sitzenden an als er den Motor startete.

“Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen das du andere nicht so grundlos in Panik versetzen sollte." Er wollte schon Luft für den nächsten Satz holen, als er Johns geblinzel war nahm.

"Oh Gott John! Wenn du ihm schon sagen willst das er mich in Ruhe lassen soll, dann tue dies bitte mit Worten. Das was du mit deinen Augen machst sieht ja krankhaft aus."

Sherlock wollte nicht schnippisch werden doch seine Unannehmlichkeiten in unteren Regionen frustrierten ihn. Stehen und laufen gingen noch. Sitzen allerdings erwies sich als schwierig.

"Na gut Sherlock. Soll ich dem Fahrer also wirklich sagen was dein großes Problem ist?" Dem Detektiv wurde übel. Sein Gatte wusste es also und wollte es auch noch dem DI erzählen.

"Sein Problem ist das er gestern meinen verdorbenen Eintopf gegessen hatte und jetzt hat er wahrscheinlich starke Magenkrämpfe deswegen. Du sturer Bock!" Das war nun an Sherlock gerichtet und er konnte es nicht fassen sein Arzt log ohne rot zu werden. Na ja John hatte schon öfter gelogen aber nur in Notsituationen und Fremden gegenüber. Denn gestern gab es weder Eintopf, noch hatte sein Mann gekocht.

"Sei nicht so streng mit ihm. Hört zu! Bei dieser Adresse kommen wir fast am Yard vorbei. Also machen wir dorthin einen kleinen Abstecher. Ich stelle kurz Dimmock zur Rede und schaue ob ich noch eine paar Magentabletten in meinem Schreibtisch habe."

"Geht klar. Aber was denkt ihr über die mysteriöse Rothaarige?" Lenkte der Exsoldat vom Thema ab und zwinkerte seinen Mann beiläufig zu den Lestrade musste ja auf die Straße schauen.

"Hat sie ein Verhältnis mit Roy Endoro?"

"Ich glaube nicht. Ansonsten kommen ja beide Ehefrauen in Frage. Die eine wegen Sorge um ihr Kind und die Andere wegen Eifersucht. Die Frau des Opfers war die ganze Zeit auf Nachtschicht sie hatte dafür keine Zeit. Wenn sie ihn umbringen hätte wollen warum so erschweren. Sie arbeitete schließlich in einem Krankenhaus. Da fällt es nicht so auf wenn ihr und da mal etwas fehlt."

"Ich habe letzteres einfach mal überhört und veranlasse keine Durchzählung aller Gegenstände wenn du mal wieder bei Ms. Hooper zu Besuch warst. Aber woher willst du wissen das die Frau Nachtschicht hatte?"

"Im Flur hing ein Plan mit ihren Arbeitszeiten."

"Siehst du sogar John ist der aufgefallen."

"Danke Sherlock." Beleidigt verschränkte der Arzt die Arme vor seiner Brust.

"John, du weist so war das nicht gemeint." Entschuldigte sich der Detektiv.

"Lestrade fahr in eine Seitengasse rein und lauf von dort aus zum Yard ok?" Befahl John mehr als fragen, aber Sherlock war das nur recht.

"Geht in Ordnung." Der Wagen hielt in der leeren Gasse und der Inspektor stieg flott aus.

"Ich hoffe es dauert nicht lange." Schon stolperte er los. Der Arzt wartete kurz bis der Fahrer aus der Sichtweite war bevor er ausstieg und hinten neben Sherlock wieder einstieg.

"Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt das ich Lestrade von deinem wahren Problem erzählen würde. Er ist zwar mein Kumpel, aber sowas geht nur uns etwas an. Sag warum hast du heute Morgen nichts gesagt?" Sherlock sah nur beschämt zur Seite. Ihm war die Situation lästig. Da griff der Blonde nach seinem Mantel und öffnete ihn. Er wollte den Blondschopf daran hindern aber zu spät.

"Das Problem ist wirklich schon größer als ich dachte." Schmunzelte der Ältere.

"Lass die Wortwitze und setz dich wieder nach vorne." Grob schob er seine Mann weg und er wollte seinen Mantel schon wieder schließen als zwei Hände ihn aufhielten.

"Ah ... John was soll das werden?" Denn die eine Hand des Doktors wanderte zu Sherlock's unterer Region.

"Na ich packe das Problem bei der Hand." Ein Grinsen schlich sich dabei auf John's Gesicht.

"Nicht hier. Was wenn er.."

"Lestrade kommt für die nächsten fünfzehn Minuten nicht wieder. Das weist du selber." Geschwind öffnete der Arzt den Gürtel und die Hose seines Mannes nur um dann scharf die Luft in seine Lungen zu ziehen.

"Verdammt Sherlock! Was habe ich dir übers Unterwäsche anziehen erzählt?" Betroffen und nun auch noch rot werdend sah der Angesprochene immer noch zur Seite.

"Was meinst du warum die das erfunden haben? Na egal." Leicht bewegte der Doktor seine linke Hand. Die rechte hatte er an Sherlock's Wange gelegt um mit seinen Daumen über diese zu streichen. Er wollte ihm so signalisieren das alles was hier passierte in Ordnung war.

"Ha..ah..John ich kann nicht..ah...nicht hier.." Der Atem des Lockenkopf kam schon stoßweise aus seinem Mund.

"Sherlock ich weiss das es dir unangenehm ist weil wir nicht in unserer Wohnung sind. Doch niemand kann dich hier sehen oder hören. Nur ich bin hier." John wollte seinen Mann damit etwas die Hemmung nehmen bevor er mit seiner Linken mehr anfasste und auch ein schnelleres Tempo anzielte.

"Ausserdem kannst du  mir nicht erzählen das du damit klar denken kannst."

Klar denken konnte auch der Inspektor langsam nicht mehr denn er würde sich gleich auf den Boden legen und nicht mehr aufstehen. Er schleppte sich nach einer halben Stunde endlich wieder runter zum Eingang des Gebäudes.

"Inspektor Lestrade?" Rief ihn eine bekannte Stimme.

"Was?" Antwortete er vielleicht etwas zu patzig als er sich um drehte.

"Oh, ich wollte sie wirklich nicht stören. Ich .. Ich wollte ihnen nur den Becher bringen. Also nicht bloss den Becher. Sondern auch mit Kaffe." Molly holte Luft.

"Ich wollte ihnen  den Becher Kaffee bringen und jetzt halte ich sie auf. Es tut mir Leid." Sie streckte dem DI das Getränk entgegen. Perplex nahm er es in die Hand. Sie wollte schon verschwinden.

"Danke sehr. Denn kann ich jetzt wirklich gebrauchen." Rief Greg aber noch und hoffte das die Pathologin es noch gehört hatte bevor sie hinter der Fahrstuhltür verschwand. Seine Laune etwas erhellt trank er einen Schluck der schwarzen Brühe. Er war eigentlich nicht so der Schwarztrinker aber woher sollte sie das wissen. Seinen Körper war das auch egal Hauptsache Coffein.

"Leute es kann weiter gehen. Er fischte in seiner Jackentasche nach der Medizin.

"Hier Sherlock. Ich hatte keine Tabletten mehr. Da hat mir Sergant Donovan ein Magengel gegeben." Jetzt wendete er sich dem Detektiven richtig zu.

"Sag mal John soll ich euch nicht lieber doch besser in die Baker Street zurück fahren? Er sieht nicht gerade gesund aus."

"Ach Lestrade fahr einfach zu der Adresse." Quengelte der Detektiv von der Rückbank und John zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Tja wenn er es sagt." Der Grauhaarige fuhr los und der Doktor grinste seinen Mann über den Seitenspiegel an. Der Schüttelte nur verlegen den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. Wenigsten konnte er sich jetzt besser auf den Fall konzentrieren. Auch wenn er auch noch nebenbei raus zu finden versuchte was ihn zu so einer Reaktion getrieben hatte.

"Ein Strippclub?" Erklärte der DI als ob es nicht klar war als sie davor standen.

"Jetzt weis ich zumindest was Mrs. Endoro mit schnell Urteilen meinte."

"Du tust es trotzdem." Meinte Sherlock unverblümt.

"Was?"

"Vorschnell über sie urteilen."

"Jetzt mach aber mal nen Punk. Ich.. "

"Leute kommt wieder runter! Ermahnte John die Streithähne, streckte seinen Arm zwischen die Beiden durch und drückte auf die Klingel. 

"Wir haben noch geschlossen." Verkündete ein etwas älterer Herr genervt und wollte schon wieder die Tür zu schlagen doch Johns Fuß war schneller.

"Wir sind nicht deswegen hier." Erklärte er fix.

"Haben sie eine rothaarige Tänzerin."

"Kommt darauf an? Perücke oder Echthaar?" Erkundigte sich der Türsteher schelmisch.

"Echt Haar. Für Witze haben wir jetzt keine Zeit. Da läuft ein Mörder frei herum und hat es auf die Leute hier abgesehen." Sherlock nutze die Chance und stieß die Tür auf.

"Scotland Yard." Meinte Lestrade noch entschuldigend als er sich als Letzter an dem Herren an der Tür vorbei drängelte.

"Sherlock weist du überhaupt wo sie ist?"

"Wahrscheinlich in ihrem Zimmer." Sagte der Größere nebenbei

"John diese Dinger sind fast alle gleich aufgebaut."

"Wir haben nur den Vornamen des Mädchens. Meinst du nicht sie hat nen Künstlernamen oder sowas?" Sherlock suchte die Türen an denen sie vorbei liefen zügig mit seinen Augen ab.

"Hier!" Damit blieb er abrupt stehen und der Arzt rannte genau in ihn hinein.

"Hättest du mich nicht vorwarnen können?" Doch der Lockige ignorierte das und klopfte an der Tür. "Lestrade hatte doch erwähnt das unser Opfer was von schwarzen Rosen sprach." Der Blonde las das Schild an der Tür.

"The black Rose. Hm? Deswegen vielleicht? Aber hätte er das nicht gleich sagen können?"

"Warte es ab John."

"Was abwarten?" Endlich hatte es auch der DI geschafft den Spürnasen zu folgen da wurde auch schon die Tür aufgemacht.

"Was kann ich...Oh Dr. Watson machen sie schon Hausbesuche?" Eine junge Frau um die fünfundzwanzig stand jetzt in der Tür. Sie trug ein knielanges rotes Kleid was kurzärmlig war und über all wo man Haut bei ihr sah, erblickte man auch Tattoos mit schwarzen Rosen. Greg und Sherlock hingegen starrten ihren blonden Freund baff an.

"Was denn sie ist Patientin bei mir. Rosa Liez." Erklärte dieser nur schulterzuckend.

"Schhhh..Dr. Watson! Nicht so laut! Hier kennt nicht jeder meinen bürgerlichen Namen."

"Entschuldigung. Wir sind wegen einer Ermittlung hier. Das ist Detektiv Inspektor Lestrade und das ist..." Doch sie unterbrach ihn. "Ihr Mann Sherlock Holmes." Sie wendete sich jetzt ganz an den Schwarzhaarigen.

"Dr. Watson hat mir schon einiges über sie berichtet. Ausserdem stehen sie ja oft in der Zeitung. Ach so ein Leben muss aufregend und romantisch sein. Wenn ich mir das vorstelle. Verbrechen aufklären zu zweit." Ms. Liez kam voll ins schwärmen. Doch der Inspektor drängelte sich dazwischen.

"Ich stör ja nur ungern, aber wir ermitteln hier in einem Fall." Betroffen sah die Rothaarige zu Boden.

"Oh ja natürlich. Also was möchten sie wissen?" Das Genie war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken, denn das kribbelnde Gefühl von vorhin baute sich wieder in ihm auf. Er konnte sich immer noch keinen reim auf die Reaktion seines Körpers machen. Einmal war ja noch in akzeptabel. Auch wenn der Lockenkopf es lieber ganz gestrichen hätte. Aber ein zweites mal? Und was war der Grund diesmal dafür? Fand er diese Frau etwa attraktiv. Er beäugte sie von oben bis unten unauffällig. Negativ. Doch was ihm ins Auge sprang war dass sich an ihrem Nacken ein rot-violetter Fleck abzeichnete. Da er auf der rechten Seite Stand konnten es seine Kollegen nicht sehen. Weil das Kleid aber darüber war konnte er nicht ausmachen welche Art von Verletzung es genau war. Fest stand aber das der Bluterguss frisch war.

"Miss Liez?" Sherlock wartete ab bis er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

"Ich will ihnen nicht zu nahe treten, aber wie und wann ist dieser Bluterguss entstanden?" Betroffen sah sie zu Boden um nach einer plausiblen Antwort zu suchen.

"Mister Holmes ich bin Tänzerin, da kann man sich auch mal verletzten."

"Das mag sein. Aber hier.." Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken trat das Genie näher an die Rothaarige heran und zog ihr Kleid etwas über die Schultern. "..ist eine Prellung." Er lies wieder von ihr ab.

"Sie sind oder wurden gegen etwas hartes gestoßen. Habe ich recht? Und wo wir gerade dabei sind. Haben Sie ein Alibi für gestern Nachmittag? Ich glaube nämlich das Sie im Haus von Mister Roy Endoro waren. Wir fanden dort eines ihrer Haare. Natürlich könnten Sie auch auf einen Test bestehen..”

“Aber das wird nicht nötig sein.” Fuhr sie den plapperten Detektiv einfach dazwischen.

“Ja ich war in seinem Haus und wissen sie noch was? Ich bin froh das der Dreckskerl Tod ist.”

“Ist das ein Geständnis?” Erkundigte sich der DI nochmals.

“Ja ich gebe es zu ich war es. Mit einer Tonschüssel. Ich habe sie auf dem Weg zu meiner Mutter in die Themse geschmissen. Aber sie müssen nicht nach dem Ding fischen, ich komme auch so mit.” Sie hielt ihre Hände hin.

“Wenn sie schon freiwillig mitkommen, dann werden Handschellen wohl nicht nötig sein.” Meinte der DI freundlich.

“Wenigstens muss Vivian ihn nicht mehr ertragen.” Flüsterte Rosa Liez eher zu sich und Lestrade wollte auf den Weg nach draussen hinweisen. Doch der Doktor lies das ganze nicht zu und hielt Greg mit einer Hand auf der Schulter auf. “Sie war es nicht.”

“Dr. Watson wenn ich es doch sage dass ...” Bestimmend redete John dazwischen.

“Ich weis nicht wenn sie hier schützen wollen. Aber schmeißen sie ihr Leben nicht einfach weg.”

“John warum ist sie jetzt nicht schuldig? Und wo zum Teufel steckt Sherlock schon wieder?” Verwundert drehte sich der Arzt um. Ihm fiel zwar auf das sein Mann nichts mehr äusserte doch er schenkte den Anderen mehr Beachtung.

“Den sammeln wir später wieder ein. Jedenfalls kann sie es nicht gewesen sein weil sie kein Blut sehen kann und am Tatort war ja nun reichlich davon.”

“Wie kein Blut sehen?” Das war dem Grauhaarigen zu viel Denksport.

“Gott Greg. Du brauchst wirklich dringen Urlaub oder zumindest Schlaf.

Während der Blonde das ganze erklärte, kramte der Detektiv ungestört in der Umkleide der Frau herum. Hier waren nämlich noch Dinge die nicht ins Bild passten. Er grinste wieder als er das Gesuchte fand und schleppte alles zur Tür.

“So Miss Liez. Erklären sie mir das.” Das Genie streckte ihr einen Beutel hin. Doch der Inspektor war neugierig und warf einen Blick hinein. Genervt rollte er dann mit den Augen.

“Sherlock.” Fing er in einem seltsamen Ton an.

“Eine Stripperin..”

“Hey! Tänzerin.” Unterbrach in die Unschuldige nun.

“Ok. Eine Tänzerin zieht sich für Geld auch mal gern Kostüme an und manche Männer mögen zum Beispiel blonde Hausmädchen. Ich sollte unbedingt mit deinem Bruder reden. Sag wurdest du ordentlich aufgeklärt?” John musste kurz lachen. Sherlock schmiss nur den Ihr-seit-Idioten-Blick in die Runde und holte die Uniform aus der Plastiktasche.

"Ist es auch üblich das sich Frauen als älterer Männer verkleiden?“

"Was?" Der DI sah ihn verdutzt an.

"Lestrade ganz langsam zum mitschreiben. Das Hausmädchen wie groß war Sie?”

“Was hat das denn jetzt damit zu tun?”

“Kannst du nicht einmal eine Frage beantworten? Aber egal. Sie war 1,68m groß.”

“Und?” Sherlock sah den ungeduldigen DI giftig an und hoffte damit ihn ruhig zu stellen.

“Der Klempner war 1,68m groß. Jetzt haben wir noch Miss Liez. Was schätzen wir wohl wie groß sie ist? Ohne Schuhe.” Erstaunt sahen Greg und John ihn an.

“Soll das heissen die Firma des Klempners..” Der Arzt war der erste der was sagte.

“Existiert nicht. Tja wenn die Leute vom Yard das mal schon gestern verfolgt hätten, dann wären wir jetzt nicht hier.” Und ich wäre mit John Zuhause im Bett, dachte er schon wieder träumerisch.

“Und das Hausmädchen?”

“Sie hatte auch nie gegeben.”

“Aber Sie war doch gestern da und der Klempner war dunkelhäutig und das Hausmädchen hellhäutig wie du.”

“Verkleiden will gelernt sein. Nicht war Miss Liez.” Betroffen sie die Dame zu Boden. Der Grauhaarige hielt sich verwirrt den Kopf. Doch im nachhinein ergab alles Sinn. Denn die Verdächtigen erschienen nicht zur gleichen Zeit im Yard und sie konnte von Glück reden das Dimmock sie gehen lies.

“Ich weis jetzt immer noch nicht wer der Täter ist.”

“Sherlock, es war seine Frau nicht wahr?” Erkannte der Blonde und der Detektiv bestätigte das durch ein nicken. Panisch griff der DI zu seinem Handy.

"Was? Warum stehen wir dann noch hier?" Schnell rauschte er hinaus und rief dabei die Kollegen im Krankenhaus an.

"Vivian wird ihm nichts tun."

"Sie wussten das er noch lebt?"

"Ja." Gab die Tänzerin offen zu.

"Ich verstehe aber noch nicht ganz was das mit den Verkleidungen sollte und hatten sie jetzt ein Verhältnis mit Mr Endoro?"

"John.." Fing Sherlock an doch die Frau erhob darauf das Wort.

"Ich erkläre das Mister Holmes." Dann sah sie wieder zu John.

"Sie müssen das doch verstehen wie das ist wenn man jemanden nahe sein will. Ich habe Vivian Endoro zum ersten mal auf unseren Weihnachtsfamilienfest getroffen. Eigentlich wollte ich nicht dort hin denn für die Endoros gehöre ich nicht zur Familie. Ausser meiner Mutter und Rudolf war sie die einzige die nett zu mir war. Tja so kam eins zum anderen. Wir trafen uns öfter und schließlich hatte ich mich in sie verliebt. Doch das würde ihr Mann nie akzeptieren und sie traute sich einfach nicht die Scheidung einzureichen."

"Leute was ist nun?" Schrie ein aufgebrachter Lestrade und unterbrach somit Miss Liez.

"Ich erkläre ihn den Rest auf dem Weg." Meine sie dann und alle drei liefen geschwind nach draussen. Plötzlich brach Sherlock der Schweiß aus. Nicht schon wieder dachte er gereizt. Doch er lies sich nichts anmerken. So schnell wie es ging sprang er zum Wagen und stieg diesmal wieder vorne ein. Langsam nervte es den Detektiven und er grübelte noch mal scharf nach ob er nicht doch mit irgend etwas in Berührung gekommen ist.

"Was denn jetzt? Gerade hattest du es noch so eilig." Fuhr er den Fahrer an. Der trat zur Antwort nur auf Gas. John beschlich ein seltsames Gefühl was seinen Mann betraf. Aber er schob es noch bei Seite denn er konnte es ja nicht mit ihm reden wenn zwei andere Personen auf so engen Raum zuhören können. Lestrade war der weil stink sauer. Er wollte nicht begreifen das die Ehefrau der Täter sein sollte.

"Hätte sie das nicht früher sagen können?"

"Lestrade, das Yard würde in dem Fall nicht existieren wenn jeder alles gleich zugeben würde."

"Nicht ganz und hör bitte auf meine Gedanken zu lesen." Der Doktor schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Jedenfalls habe ich mich dann als Hausmädchen bei den Endoros eingeschlichen. Vivian wusste es. Doch Roy ist mir erst vor drei Tagen auf die Schliche gekommen. Er hatt mich sofort raus geschmissen."

"Und warum die andere Vekleidung?"

Doch Sherlock unterbrach die Unterhaltung.

"John ich erkläre dir alles gerne morgen bei einer Tasse Tee. Aber jetzt seit ruhig!"

"Sherlock jetzt komm mal wieder runter!" Fuhr ihn Lestrade von der Seite an.

"Greg schau auf die Straße!" Schoss der Detektiv frustriert zurück.

"Sind die immer so?" Erkundigte sich die einzige Frau im Wagen die neben John sass. 

“Schlechte Kombination. Der eine übermüdet mit Überdosis Coffein und der andere stark unterfordert und dadurch launisch. Also ja. Die meiste Zeit sind die so."

"John könntest du aufhören Miss Liez und uns zu langweilen!"

"Aber sie hat mir.."

"Und wenn sie gefragt hätte wie lange du ohne Pause reden könntest. Es ist mir egal. Sei einfach still!" Das Genie hörte sich sogar für seine Ohren ziemlich fies an. Er hoffte nur das sein Gatte das nicht so aufschnappte. Aber entschuldigen würde er sich sicher nicht. Zumindest nicht sofort. Miss Liez sah den Blonden etwas mitleidig an. Doch der lächelte kurz und winkte ab.

"Der meint das nicht so." Sprach etwas leiser zu ihr damit es vorne keiner mitbekam. Sherlock war schon wieder in seiner Gedankenwelt versunken. Immer noch quälte ihn die Frage was diesen Zustand seines Körpers auslöste. Aber wie sollte er es nur raus bekommen? Er wusste ja nicht mal wann dieses berauschende Gefühl angefangen hatte. Am Krankenhaus angekommen rannte der DI schon fast die Leute am Eingang um als er sich seinen Weg zu dem Zimmer des Opfers bahnte.

"Dr. Watson? Muss sie jetzt ins Gefängnis?"

"Das hängt ganz davon ab ob Mr Endoro überlebt."

"Das ist meine Schuld. Sie wollte mich doch nur schützen." Der Doktor sah sie etwas mitleidig an doch helfen konnte ihr auch nicht. Als sie in dem Flur wo der Mann lag ankamen, lief Mrs. Endoro auf die Frau neben John zu.

“Was machst du hier? Ich sagte doch du sollst nicht wieder kommen.”

“Nein. Wir stehen das durch. Gemeinsam.” Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich kurz. Greg räusperte sich.

“Mrs. Endoro?” Er wartete bis sie sich von Miss Liez löste.

“Er sagte das er auf eine Anzeige verzichtet...”

“Hören sie, er kann mich ruhig anzeigen wenn er will. Ich werde denn Vorfall bestimmt nicht vergessen. Ich habe ihm ja schon gesagt das es das war.” Rosa Liez strahlte die schwarzhaarige an.

“Heisst das du reichst die Scheidung ein?”

“Ja und ich weiss ich tue das nicht gerade in einem angenehmen Moment.”

“Ist schon ok er verkraftet das schon.”

“Wenn ich die Ladys noch mal stören darf.”

“Oh ja natürlich. Ich komme natürlich für die Kosten und alle anderen Unannehmlichkeiten auf. Es tut mir Leid das ich nicht gleich am Anfang die Wahrheit gesagt habe.” Der DI nickte zustimmend.

“Wenn ich Sie dann bitten dürfte mich zum Yard zu begleiten.”

“John warum sind wir eigentlich mit her gefahren?”

“Ehm, ich mag Happy Ends.” Der Blonde lächelte seinen Gatten entschuldigend an.

“Das kannst du vergessen!”

“Ach komm schon du siehst schon den ganzen Tag etwas schwächlich aus. Jetzt sind wir hier da kannst du dich auch durch checken lassen.”

Doch der Detektiv ging so schnell es ging zum Ausgang. John machte sich eine gedanklich Notiz das er den Sturkopf das nächste mal festhalten sollte bevor er klar macht was passieren würde.

“Also Leute wir nehmen uns ein Taxi. Mrs noch Endoro und Ms. Liez viel glück. Greg bis dann.” Verabschiedete sich John noch bevor er Sherlock nach draussen folgte.

“John!” Rief das Genie ungeduldig von einem Taxi aus. Der Doktor beeilte sich und stieg auch in das Auto. “Sag was ist heute los?” Erkundigte sich John als er der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte. Er wollte nach Sherlocks Hand greifen. Doch der versteifte sich und zog sie nur weg.

“Sei einfach still und fass mich nicht an! Es macht es nur schlimmer.” Erklärte der Lockenkopf der weiter versuchte mit seiner letzten Willenskraft aus den Fenster zu starren.

Kaum hielt das Taxi in der Baker Street stolperte das Genie aus dem Auto und fischte nebenbei nach dem Haustürschlüssel. Doch das war zu seinem Glück nicht nötig den seine Vermieterin kam in diesem Moment aus der Tür.

"Sherlock? Heute schon fertig mit Mörder jagen?" Der Lockenkopf stürmte nur regelrecht an ihr vorbei. "Kein Zeit Mrs. Hudson." Und schon rannte er nach oben zu seiner Wohnung. John der erst mal das Taxi bezahlt hatte war nun auch endlich an der Tür angekommen.

"Hallo Mrs. Hudson. Wollen sie noch weg?" Sie grinste etwas schelmisch.

"Ich dachte ich spiele mit meinen Freunden mal wieder Karten."

"Aber nicht das sie die Miete für den nächsten Monat wieder im voraus brauchen." Der ältere Lady lachte darauf nur.

"Das wird sich noch zeigen. Aber ich weis noch nicht ob ich heute wieder komme. Bist du also so nett und schließt die Haustür später ab?"

"Natürlich. Viel Spass und Glück."

"Na das werde ich beides haben. Ich wünsche euch auch noch einen schönen Abend." Und die Haustür wurde geschlossen. Der Arzt schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf bevor auch die Treppen zur ihrer Wohnung empor stieg. Sherlock hatte die Tür für ihn sogar offen gelassen. Aber sein Mann war nicht hier wie es aussah. Er trat weiter ins Wohnzimmer hinein und  wollte sich gerade seine Weste ausziehen, als hinter ihm die Tür laut zu knallte. Verwundert drehte er sich um nur um zu sehen das der Detektiv hinter der Tür stand und ihn jetzt mit einem merkwürdigen Blick musterte. Den Mantel hatte er einfach fallen gelassen und jetzt war er dabei sich aus seinem Hemd zu schälen. Während dessen trat er unsicher auf den Blondschopf zu.

"Sherlock. Ich bin dir nicht böse ok?" Log der Doktor, denn es würde ihn schon enttäuschen wenn der Schwarzhaarige wieder zu den Drogen greifen würde.

"Aber hast du was genommen?" Fuhr er neutral fort.

"Nein ich.." Sherlock brach ab. Sein Hals war so trocken und ehrlich gesagt war er selber nicht mehr sicher. Was sollte er auch weiter sagen. Er sah ein das John rechte hatte. Vielleicht hatte ihn jemand vergiftet? Doch darüber wollte er nicht weiter nachdenken. Denn sie waren endlich in ihrer Wohnung und er würde sich durch nichts mehr stoppen lassen. Wie ein wildes Tier zielte er seine Beute an und verdoppelte sein Tempo. Der andere wusste gar nicht wie es ihm geschah als der Größere ihn ansprang und zu Boden warf.

"John..." Es kam schon fast flehend aus Sherlock's Kehle und der Doktor landete mit voller wucht auf den nicht ganz so weichen Wohnzimmerboden.

"Autsch!" Zischte er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

"Sherlock du hättest.." Doch der Satz wurde von dem Genannten gestoppt in dem er seinen Mund auf John's drückte. Neben den eher unkontrollierten Küssen versuchte der Jüngere auch noch die Sachen seines Partners los zu werden. Streng wollte der Blonde den Detektiv an den nackten Oberarmen packen und von sich runter schieben oder zumindest zum aufhören bringen. Aber zwei Sekunden später hatte es sich sein Hirn anders überlegt und lies seinen Ehemann einfach weiter  machen. Denn diese Sache im Wagen war auch nicht gerade abtörnend für ihn.

Nach einiger Zeit trennten sich die beiden dann doch wieder von einander. Verschwitzt und atemlos. John blinzelte kurz um ins  hier und jetzt zurück zu kehren. Sie konnten wirklich von Glück reden das ihre Vermieterin sich dazu entschlossen hatte auszugehen. Normalerweise waren sie auch keine Teenager von Hormonen geplagt und an Ort und Stelle willig. Aber wäre sie in dem Moment herein gekommen, er war sich nicht darüber klar ob er hätte aufhören können.

"Wir.." Er holte noch mal Luft.

"Wir sollten duschen gehen." Erst mal bekam er keine Antwort. Der Lockige lag auf der Seite. Das Gesicht zum Kamin und von John weggedreht versuchte auch er sein Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Geh nur.." Kam es dann schwach aus seiner Richtung. Der Doktor stand erst mal auf, sammelte seine Klammotten zusammen die um sie herum verteilt lagen und lief dann ins Badezimmer. Er wusste jetzt schon das seine Körper sich für die Aktion auf den harten Boden morgen früh revanchieren wurde. Doch bis dahin war ja noch Zeit. Als die Sachen im Wäschekorb verstaut waren stieg er in die Dusche. Er drehte das kalte Wasser auf den es war angenehm und erfrischend. Nicht nur für seinen aufgeheizten Körper. Auch für die frischen Kratzer die auf ihm verteilt waren. Man könnte meinen er hätte sich mit einem Tier angelegt. Eine schwarze Wildkatze, dachte er schelmisch. Fünf Minuten später trat er wieder aus der Dusche heraus, trocknete sich ab und warf sich seinen Bademantel um.

"So ich bin fertig." Gerade wollte er Wasser für eine Tasse Tee aufsetzen als er mit schrecken bemerkte das der andere immer noch in der selben Position im Wohnzimmer lag. John ließ alles stehen und marschierte ins Wohnzimmer um sich zu seinen Mann runter zu knien.

"Hey Sherlock?" Doch es kam nur ein gleichmäßiges Atmen von dem Angesprochenen. Der Arzt konnte es nicht glauben das der Detektiv auf den harten und kalten Fußboden eingeschlafen war. Obwohl wenn er es sich recht überlegte kein Wunder war bei so wenig schlaf. Vorsichtig rollte er also den Schlafenden auf den Rücken. Dann griff mit der einen Hand darunter, mit der anderen unter die Knien des Lockenkopfs und hob ihn hoch. Der Älter trug den Schlummernden nur bis zur Couch und legte ihn vorsichtig hin und wickelte ihn noch in eine Decke ein. Denn der Detektiv war schon etwas kalt und John wollte nicht das sich sein Gatte noch was weg holte. Dazu machte er noch Feuer im Kamin an. Jetzt konnte er endlich die Zeit finden Wasser auf zu setzen. Der Doktor überlegte ob er was zu essen holen oder sich was liefern lassen sollte. Als aller erstes entschied er sich aber dann doch dafür sich etwas anderes anzuziehen. So schnell wie es ihm möglich war ist er die Treppe hoch gegangen. Oben im Schlafzimmer angekommen machte er erst mal das Bett. Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich schon in ein paar Stunden wieder reinlegen, aber Ordnung war das halbe Leben. Früher war es für den Exsoldaten das einzige was ihn am Leben gehalten hatte. Der Alltagstrott.

Doch dann kam der Detektiv in sein Leben gestiefelt und mit ihm das Chaos. Irritiert sah der Blonde vom Bett auf als er die offene Schublade seines Schrankes bemerkte. Er war sich sicher das er heute morgen nicht an der Schublade war. Eigentlich war es ihr Schrank es waren aber nur Sachen von John darin verstaut. Alte Fotos, Aufzeichnungen und Briefe aus des Doktors Vorleben bevor er über die Schwelle der 221b Baker Street getreten war. Er fragte sich was seine Gatte darin gesucht hatte. Natürlich durfte der Lockenkopf jeder Zeit in den Schrank hinein schauen wenn er wollte. Er hatte schließlich keine Geheimnisse und wenn kommen sie ans Tageslicht ohne das er etwas verstecken müsste. Der Arzt fand es nur seltsam weil da überhaupt nichts fesselndes für seinen Mann darin sein könnte. Jetzt wo er genau vor dem Möbelstück stand und in die Schublade reinblicken konnte musste er plötzlich lachen. Denn jetzt ergab das Verhalten das sein Mann heute an den Tag legte einen Sinn. Denn Sherlock hatte in der Tat etwas zu sich genommen. Nur dem Detektiv war es vielleicht nicht bewusst.

Als sich der Blondschopf wieder beruhigt hatte zog er sich endlich um und nahm den verantwortlichen Gegenstand aus Schublade wieder mit hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Das Objekt was sich als Pappschachtel mit zweifarbiger Verzierung und verschnörkelter Schrift enttarnte, legte er erst mal auf den Couchtisch. Danach kümmerte er sich erst mal um sein Teewasser. Das mittlerweile die richtige Temperatur erreicht haben musste. Nachdem er seinen Tee genüsslich getrunken hatte schaltete der Doktor noch den Fernseher ein um sich die Zeit ein wenig zu vertreiben bis der Schlafende wieder aufwachen würde. Dieser Moment traf so kurz nach zweiundzwanzig Uhr ein. Das Genie blinzelte erst ein paar mal und dann setze er sich mit einem Ruck auf.

"Hey Langschläfer. Warte ich bringe dir einen Tee." Sherlock sah noch etwas verschwommen und deshalb rieb er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Dem Detektiv war es auf einmal zu warm. Also strampelte er die Decke weg, stand auf und marschierte etwas unbeholfen durch die Küche um zum Badezimmer zu gelangen. Watson sagte dazu nichts. Er wusste wenn man den Jüngeren in der Phase zwischen Schlaf und dem Aufwachen nerven würde konnte dieser ungemütlich werden. Ausserdem warum sollte er sich beschweren wenn so freie Sicht auf den Körper seines Partners hatte. Denn dieser war ja noch unbekleidet und weil er den Kamin angeheizt hatte war es zu seinem Glück für Sherlock zu warm um sich die Decke um zu werfen. Eigentlich kannte er ja schon jeder Körperstelle des anderen doch der Tag müsste noch kommen an dem er es Leid wäre sie zu sehen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange da stand der Lockenkopf frisch geduscht und bekleidet in einer seiner Roben wieder in der Küche.

"Hier." John reichte dem Jüngeren eine Tasse seines Lieblingstees beim vorbeigehen. Mit gesenkten Kopf ohne den Doktor anzusehen lief er damit ins Wohnzimmer. Wieder setzte er sich auf seine Couch und John dachte das er ein wenig verstört wirkte als er die Schachtel auf dem Tisch erkannte. Eine nun leere Pralinenschachtel. Denn Sherlock hatte sich heute morgen gegen drei Uhr den ganzen Inhalt einverleibt. Der Doktor folgte ihm in das warme Zimmer, setze sich in seinen Sessel und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Sherlocks Seite.

"Sag bloss du bist wie Mycroft." Meinte Sherlock nur und warf dann einen kurzer verstohlener Blick zum Arzt um dessen Reaktion zu prüfen.

"Wenn wir als Kinder etwas gemeinsam geschenkt bekommen haben, dann riss er sich immer alles alleine unter den Nagel wenn man es essen konnte." Der Lockenkopf nahm einen kleinen Schluck Tee zu sich.

"Aber mir ist nie aufgefallen das du.." Jetzt vernahm er das der Blondschopf ein Geräusch von sich gab. Er sah schnell in die Richtung des Verursachers. Der Doktor sah so aus als musste er sich stark beherrschen nicht zu lachen. Doch als sein Mann ihn auch noch mit diesem leicht beleidigten Hundeblick ansah da konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. John wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht und schritt zum Sofa hinüber. Wo ein schon leicht verärgerter Detektiv sass. Dieser konnte nämlich nicht erkennen was an der Situation so witzig war.

"Schau nicht so." Bat der Blonde als er sich neben den Jüngeren niederließ.

"Du bist der einzige Consulting Detektiv. Knackst die scheinbar unlösbaren Dinger. Aber die einfachsten Sachen siehst auch du nicht hm?" Wollte John ihn auch noch Beleidigen, dachte Sherlock missgestimmt. Doch als keine Antwort von ihm kam sprach der Exsoldat weiter.

"Es ist mir doch egal ob du denn ganze Schokolade alleine gegessen hast. Doch die Pralinen haben wir von Harriet und Clara zur Hochzeit bekommen."

"Wolltest du sie noch länger aufheben?"

"Nein. Aber was hatte Harriet dazu gesagt und was glaubst du warum die Schachtel im Schlafzimmer lag?" Der Detektiv erinnerte sich daran das Harry irgend etwas von besonderen Stunden geredet hatte und dann hatte sie ihm noch seltsam zu gezwinkert. Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit konnte er damit nichts anfangen. Er wollte zwar später John fragen was das ganze sollte. Doch dann beschäftigten ihn andere Dinge. Sherlock wusste das die weibliche Watson nichts ohne Hintergedanken tat.

Sein Gatte lächelte kurz und drehte die Verpackung um. Auf der Rückseite stand nämlich noch mehr als nur der Name der Firma. Das Genie machte große Augen als er las was dort geschrieben stand. Aphrodisierende Pralinen. In drei verschiedene Geschmacksrichtungen. Die Packung beinhaltet zwölf mal zwanzig Gramm. Wir empfehlen eine bis zwei Pralinen pro Person. Weitere Warnhinweise sowie Inhaltsstoffe überflog in ein paar Sekunden. Weiter unten hatte John's Schwester noch etwas hinzugefügt. 'Lasst es krachen!' darunter war noch ein Smily mit Hörnern. Der Doktor fragte sich manchmal wann seine Schwester endlich erwachsen werden würde. Sherlock hingegen wäre vor Scham am liebsten im Boden versunken. Noch nie war ihm solch ein Missgeschick passiert. Natürlich zeigte er das nach außen hin nicht. Für ihn war es immer wichtig Haltung zu bewahren. Er trank also den restlichen Schluck seines Getränks, stellte die Tasse vor sich hin und dann wollte er sich erheben um sich von der Sache und vor John zu verstecken.

"Komm her du Idiot." Damit verhinderte der Doktor das Sherlock irgendwo hinkam. Er umschlang den Stehenden einfach mit seinen Armen von hinten und zog ihn zurück auf die Couch. Der Lockenkopf landete aber viel mehr auf dem Schoss von John aber das war diesem auch egal.

"John lass mich los!"

"Warum denn?"

"Ich habe noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen." Doch der Doktor lachte nur leise in Sherlock's Ohr.

"Wirst du rot?" Der Detektiv wollte sein Gesicht wegdrehen doch im Griff des Exsoldaten war das Unmöglich.

"Jetzt lass mich los!" 

"Sag bloss du bereust es das wir es vorhin auf dem Boden.." Doch Sherlock unterbrach ihn schnell.

"Nein. Natürlich nicht. Aber ich wünschte es wäre nicht so passiert. Ich stand irgend wie neben mir und das machte das ganze kompf..." Diesmal wurde er von John's Lippen unterbrochen. Aber nur kurz um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen.

"Du musst dich wirklich für nicht's entschuldigen. Ja ich muss zugeben mein Rücken wäre dir dankbar gewesen wenn wir es bis zum Sofa geschafft hätten und ich muss dir auch sagen das du dir deine Fingernägel stutzen solltest." Der Arzt machte eine kurze Pause.

"Und ja es war anders als unsere gewohnten Aktionen aber was solls. Es war mit dir und das macht es für mich immer wunderbar." Sherlock hatte sich jetzt ein wenig umgedreht und starrte seine Gatten nun mit großen Augen an. "John."

"Nun kuck nicht so! Ich weis, ich rede mal wieder nur belangloses und sentimentales Zeug." Sherlock lächelte darauf hin zufrieden , rutschte ein wenig herunter und lehnte sich an den Blonden so das er seinen Hinterkopf an dessen Schulter ruhen konnte. Dann legte er seine Hände auf die seines Ehemanns die ja immer noch um seine Teile geschlungen waren.

"Egal was du sagst John. Für mich ist es nie belanglos." Als Antwort drückte der Blondschopf Sherlock noch etwas mehr an sich und seufzte zufrieden. Stumm schauten die zwei also eine Weile fern bis beide das Knurrduell ihrer Mägen nicht mehr ertrugen und sich endlich nach dem langen Tag was genehmigten


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was already high enough in the sky to appear in the window of the Baker Street. As our detective noticed that there was too much light, twitched his eyelids and he slowly opened his eyes. He gave an annoyed sound out because the light of the large fireball hit him right in the face. So he turned away and saw blinking that his doctor was still fast asleep beside him.  
Sherlock couldn’t help himself and be happy when he saw his man like this. As exciting as the world of crime was, sometimes he found this calm moments better. John was turned away on his side. But that doesn’t bother the curly head in the slightest. He lifted the blanket a little and slid gently to the back of his partner because he doesn’t want to unnecessary wake up the other. Cleverly he snaked his arm through under the arm of the sleeper to lay his hand on the belly.

That was Sherlock's favorite ritual when he woke up first in the morning. Snuggle up to his slumbering husband. Mostly he couldn’t sleep peacefully because his brain never paused. What resulted he threw himself back and forth and kicked the blanket off. It wasn’t that it was cold in here but John is just too inviting warm. So he couldn’t resist.

Slowly also life came in the ex-soldier. He grabbed the hand that rested on his stomach and squeezed it gently. Pleased that the blonde had awakened pressed the younger one him a quick kiss on the left shoulder. On the old wound because it was finally thanks to her that he had another life with John. It wasn’t all nice and easy like a movie romance but it was more bearable in twos. He often thought of his former existence before the ex-soldier was limping in here. Then came this one question up in him again, how the Sherlock from the past endured that all.

The detective still kissed John. From the scar up to the neck. There he began to suck lightly on the skin because he found his man needed a new marking spot. Everyone should see that he belonged to him and only him. Yes Sherlock Holmes was jealous. Of course, John was allowed to do whatever he wanted. After all, the genius doesn’t want to restrict him or delimit him from his family and friends. But should anyone have the courage to flirt in front of him with his man then came at least ten scenarios up in his mind how he could make the corpse of this person disappear unnoticed.

John smiled as Sherlock pulled away his hand again and thus began to stroke up and down his side. He noted that his husband wanted to move. So he let him go and made some space. The blond turned and pulled the detective towards him again to give him a morning kiss.

"Good Morning." Purred the older one cheerful when he let go of Sherlock again.

"I know how I can make a good one." Was his short answer and rushed back to his man. He pulled the disturbing blanket back, climbed on his husband and took the other lips in his possession again. But John also doesn’t want to lie just inactive here. So he began to caress down Sherlock's back until he came to the butt which he then massaged. He grinned into the now somewhat passionate becoming kiss when he heard that the dark-haired made an adorable sound for him.

The detective put the all the time his arms next to John's head propped up in order not to push him with all his weight down, now sat up to get air and to take off the upper part of Johns pajamas. Sherlock wasn’t sensitive to the piece of cloth. With a movement he pulled the top over John’s head and threw it carelessly aside.

"This thing has also buttons." The other under him explained a little breathlessly.

"Waste of time." The curly head only said and bent back down to start to kiss and caress all the exposed skin. The doctor pulled a sharp breath in when he realized what the mouth of his man was searching. His nipples. As Sherlock began to kiss and to circle with his tongue over the right one made it slow awake also other things to life by the doctor. Now he shoved his hands in dark curls of his husband to keep him there. Pleased with his result Sherlock moved his hip a bit to give his man a little foretaste of the following events later. The blonde was about to pull Sherlock's face back up to his, but a banging on her door stopped him.

“Sherlock? John? Your home? It's important!" It was the gray-haired inspector who knocked on their living room door. Sherlock was sure that it wasn’t half as important as what he was about to do. Ignoring the visitor he wanted to carry on where he had just stopped shortly but John gave him a scolding facial expression.

Questioning moved the younger one his eyebrows upwards. For this he earned a slightly angry look which probably said ‘We aren’t going to do it while Lestrade is at bottom of the stairs and can hear us!' Pouting, he went down from John. This stood up quickly and moved to receive the guest his dressing gown. Sherlock was left alone on the bed. Of course, the whole thing hadn’t gone past him without leaving a trace and his husband was at such moments more under control.

But still he also wanted to recognize something positive by the disturbance. If the DI was here then he had a new case in tow.  
He dressed quick his clothes on because the sooner he finished the new work, the sooner he could pursue the canceled from before again. And if that means that this happened at the crime scene, so be it he doesn’t care.

Motivated he went down the stairs to find out all the facts as soon as possible. His husband had started to make coffee already and Lestrade sat waiting in his chair.

"Good Morning." The detective realized that the inspector had probably also fallen out of bed after little sleep and that the man hadn’t even the time or desire to shave.

“Good morning. But enough time wasted. Who? Where? What? And make it short, please. Finally, I have other things to do." The person sitting on the chair ignored the feeling that told him he had missed something.

“Yesterday a man was found beaten up by his wife in his home. He was so badly bruised that he is still unconscious. The doctor said the worst injury is the one hit on the head. However, the weapon hasn’t been found yet."

"And came here because of this?" The spark of interest which was previously germinated in the detective left him again.

"The man is still ali.."

"Sherlock!" John warned calm from the kitchen, pointing probably out that his tone wasn’t okay.

"John, he said that the man was found beaten up in his own home. That is surely shows that he let the offender into his house." Sherlock rolled by the explanation annoyed with the eyes. But the dark-haired was simply ignored by the blonde.

"Greg? Also a cup of coffee?" Instead this turned to the DI.

"Why not." The doctor handed the overtired a cup of the hot broth. Bored Sherlock looked at how the two exchanged an understanding look. As if he were a disrespectful child and his parents wanted to decide before his eyes what they should do with him now.

"But honestly. That’s not the only reason you came here?" Greg grinned briefly.

"No. There are suspect in our case already." Now the doctor disappeared also upwards to put something on. The curly head couldn’t help but look behind him. When his husband was out of his sight, he turned back to the other person who was still in the room.

"But?" Bored, he went in the kitchen to pour himself also coffee in a cup.

"The problem is that that all the suspects say they have killed the man." The detective pointed ears and ran back into the living room.

"Yes, they think that he is dead. We let them to believe it because if.." Curiosity flashes again in Sherlock's eyes now.

"Yes. If they know that the murder wasn’t one, the perpetrator could try it again. But this is something completely new. The people come voluntarily to the yard and confess. No it can’t just be that. Something must be behind this." The genius was already completely in his element. Although the talk of the inspector sounded uninteresting at the beginning, it still could develop to something. And if not Sherlock had finally John at his side. A little nasty grin appeared briefly on his face. He let his interlocutor of course not see and it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Because the beloved came back down the stairs. In his new shirt. Sherlock had bought it for him because had a sweater of John suffered in a fire in an old log cabin on a warm spring evening. Finally, he couldn’t let his husband run half-naked home. He wondered whether John wore the shirt purposely to tease him.  
The doctor had to smile when he caught the younger one staring.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Reported to the DI when he thought his friends had forgotten him completely.

"I'm sorry, Greg." Apologized to the blonde. The genius shook his head to organize his thoughts. The case was more important now. If he told himself that over and over again, it would work for a while.

"So we can go immediately to the scene. The wife of the victim is sleeping in the hospital and has given us the spare key." Full of enthusiasm, the curly head turned to his man.

"You heard it, John." The doctor just sighed sadly.

"Yes, I've heard that I my breakfast needs to wait." The detective doesn’t notice him further and threw his coat over already. Hastily Lestrade drank from his cup and stood up.

"During the trip you can look over the files of suspects." The inspector hastened as first to the stairwell. Full of energy Sherlock followed him, of course. Only the doctor remained sulking in the room because he still wondered whether he quickly should eat something.

"John?" He heard Sherlock call impatiently from below.

"On my way." Then later, thought the doctor and ran down the stairs. Arrived at the car, the detective opened one of the back doors of the police car and sat in in a hurry. Lestrade threw John on a questioning look but this just shrugged his shoulders before he clueless entry on the passenger side in the front. The DI sighed and climbed also in the car. Sherlock grabbed the files of suspects to see before with what kind of character he was dealing here.

“In addition, the wife of the victim has reported that her husband had spoken of black roses and a daughter before he passed out. She had no idea what that means. Because the couple is..." The inspector continued but the curly head found it hard to listen because the back of his husband was much more interesting. Although John has lived quite a time with him in Baker Street, he managed to keep this light brown skin tone. It was probably because he went out more often when the sun showed up. Then there was the sand-colored hair of ex-soldiers, who were now long enough that Sherlock could bury his fingers in it. But soon he would cut them off again, thought of curly head sad. John is disciplined and there wasn’t wild long hair tolerated.

Then his gaze wandered further down to the broad muscular shoulders of the doctor who has been unfortunately more hidden by the seat. But the genius wasn’t vexed because he had still the free neck of his husband because this was wearing only a vest over his shirt today. Sherlock doesn’t know whether it was hot or cold without a coat, it doesn’t matter to him because every time he went on the street he took this with him out of habit. That and because he really believed the fact that he looked cool with it. The detective would never admit that in publicly. He let his gaze wander higher again, where suddenly a pair of eyes looked back at him skeptical.

"Everything OK?" Inquiring the blond looked at him. Completely caught, he sought quickly for an excuse in his head.

"Don’t be silly John. Of course, everything is fine." Played he let out an annoyed sigh sound.

"But if you bored." He pushed one acts of the three suspects in the face of the other.

"Here! Tell me what you think of it!" The doctor read the paper perplexed and Sherlock was glad that the distraction worked. With an effort he wanted to try to focus on the remaining two. But for some reason he couldn’t stop to think about John. If he accurately pondered about it he never stopped thinking about his man, no matter what kind of puzzle he operated.  
But today his way of thinking went in a completely different direction. Sherlock doesn’t know what it was but if Lestrade wouldn’t be in the car, he would crawl on John’s lap and tear his clothes from the body. What got into him, he had to solve a case and that doesn’t seem so irrelevant. Yet he thought of other investigations. The genius felt the heat shot in the face. Vigorously he shook his head, opened the window on his side a bit and forced himself to read the information of the suspects.

These consisted of the plumber, who repaired a water pipe yesterday and was upset because the householder doesn’t want to pay him after the done work. Then there was the maid. This cleans the house of the couple daily. She confessed that she could no longer endure the sexual assaults by her employer and therefore she beat him down with the next subject. And finally there was the brother of the victim who claimed that he had lost the control of himself in a quarrel and became violent. For the genius sounded the last most plausible but why said the other two persons that they have done it too?

Arrived at the crime scene, the men got fast out of the car because each of the three had something better to do today. Lestrade just wanted to go back to bed. Six hours of sleep in three days, his body just doesn’t want to take this longer. It was different with the doctor. He just wanted a leisurely meal and to relax a bit the rest of the day. So if that was to last longer here or it’s too tedious for John then he would go back and enjoy his day off. Because he could do that either with or without Sherlock.  
And the detective still had the same problem. His concentration goes more and more to the blonde. The ugly thing is that not only his thoughts clung to his husband. No, his body began gradually also to respond. Slowly, he wondered whether there was something wrong with him. The DI was already unlocking the house.

"We are the first?" Said the doctor, looking at the gray-haired questioningly.

“Yes OK. Guilty on all counts. It was a long week and I thought to myself our wunderkind rushes through here, clarifies who it was, I Doodle afterwards everything on paper and then free day." So Greg strode into the building.

"Shame. I wanted to ask Sally how she is doing." Sherlock snorted annoyed.

"John, I'm sure Sergeant Donovan has already a pediatrician." So the younger also ran in. The remaining shook his head morosely.

“This two are really in a good mood and day has started so well." John just trotted behind them. On place of events reigned only silence. The genius gazed intently at the spot where the victim had fallen and the DI varied between the dried blood spot and Sherlock's face as if he doesn’t want to miss an emotion in his face. The blonde just stood in the doorway of the room. He looked a little around in the room because you don’t see such an expensive kitchen every day. Then he couldn’t help but sigh. If Sherlock wouldn’t make everything useless in a short time, they could also afford something expensive sometimes. There permeated a ringing of a mobile phone the room.

"Excuse me briefly." And so the inspector stepped out of the room, because he knew that it would interfere with thinking if the detectives.

"John." The younger man waved his man towards him.

"Have you found anything?" With a bit of enthusiasm, the doctor pointed the ears.

“To judge the dried blood, the victim was just before the kitchenettes." In which a basin of dark stone is integrated. The rest of the line was built only superficially with the same material and could be used as a work surface or for storage. About was a large window, which let in a lot of light. Silent the curly head pointed to the empty space next to the sink and breathe lightly on the apparently clean place. For a short time it showed an imprint because of the warm breath.

"Looks like a bum." John said something amused when he realized what had happened here. Without a warning, the taller one leaped backward on the viewed spot and pulled the doctor on his vest towards him. He wrapped his long legs around the waist of his irritated man.

"Um, Sherlock what are.." But John couldn’t say more because Greg came suddenly in again.

"Guys I have... Damn! This is a crime scene. Can you not.." Annoyed groaned the curly head and interrupted the sermon of the DI.

“Now calm down again. I just wanted to test whether my theory is correct because the victim has probably taken a chance. The man was apparently lonely since his wife has to work so much. Further ado he has brought a change in the house. While he rattled it down like that he was still well aware of the position in which he and his husband are in. But he doesn’t care what the grey head thought, because he liked it. In short, he blinked as the idea to tear the clothes from John’s body came up again. Sherlock really wondered what was going on with him just now.

"And before he was knocked down he had probably also a visit."

"Are you saying that he was with her in the kitchen?" Lestrade asked not really surprised.

"Obviously. She has left us a proof here." Sherlock leaned left back against the glass and grabbed a long hair. It was stuck on the lever of the window.

“The pictures in the hallway are a little older but I don’t think that the wife was in the mood for red hair." Because the woman that lived here is clearly black-haired and judging by the documents is the maid platinum blonde.

The detective leaned forward again and the blonde walked quickly away from him. Apparently he thought that Sherlock really just wanted to proof his theory and now he made space so the curly head can come down from his place. In his mind this was of course disappointed. Because he would have liked to remain longer like this but the gray-haired was right. The whole thing was something that had to wait until they were back in their own four walls. So with a hop he jumped back down from the kitchen counter and shoved the red hair the inspector in the face.

“You're right, as I have seen the woman yesterday she was black-haired. So there also joins someone to our voluntary suspicious.” Lestrade gave a pained sound out.

"And I thought that goes fast." The genius smiled short.

"Lestrade, don’t pretend the tiredness. The people want that you also work decently for their money." So Sherlock ran back out of the house and put the same annoyed face on like the DI had on just now. Because he also thought the whole issue would be over quickly. To it came that he doesn’t feel better at all. On the contrary, he felt hot again and he was sweating slightly.

Sherlock let yesterday happen again in his head to find out what his present condition provoked. But he found nothing. It could perhaps be the toxic fumes that have arisen during his experiment, that he was brewing midday because his husband was at work and he had nothing else better to do. In hindsight he should ventilate the flat today again otherwise it could be dangerous if you are staying longer than one hour in the kitchen. Apart from that cooking was out of question in the room for at least three days. It reminded him again that he must declare it to his husband.

But he trailed off from the actual target. The fumes weren’t it. They make someone rather sleepy than hungry. And he was hungry. He had a hunger for his man. How could this all happen to him? He was always in control and mocked the people who simple gave in to the whims of the body such as lust. Now he suddenly stuck in the misery himself, not knowing what to do. The case Sherlock, he pointed himself strictly out.

“Are you really all right? You had last the night only about three hours of slee..”

“John, I have slept less as you know. I'm fine. Really. We also have a free-running killer here. This likely strikes again when he knows that his act has failed. We should be more worried about this now.” Interrupted the curly-haired his man sharp and he made mentally a note. It really doesn’t matter when he went to bed the other always seemed to notice it.  
But another problem. In his deep thoughts before he doesn’t notice that also the doctor and Lestrade came back out of the building. He hastily took distance from John, to avoid any physical contact. What he wanted five minutes ago, made everything more complicated at the same time now. The day was a challenge indeed.

"So what suggests the omniscient detective?" That there was sarcasm in his voice over heard Sherlock just now.

"I want to talk personally with the suspects. We can let out the plumber for now. Just because he got not paid immediately, he will not kill the people which he had worked for." With his dramatic flair, he turned to the car and opened the passenger door this time.

"Otherwise, it would only half as many people live in London." So Sherlock got in the car.

"He thinks probably because he only pays with the credit card that others do it too." The doctor ran to the vehicle.

“Always thinking people are same as him. Dam dam dam Sherlock Holmes." Lestrade laughed out on that.

“Let me know if you have a whole theme tune. I would sponsor the song.” The doctor agreed with the laughter now.

"If you two are finished could we do something like solve this case?!" Sherlock had let the window down and tapped insulted on his BlackBerry.

“Sorry.” John said innocently before he took his place like the DI in the vehicle. The car got rolling again. In Sherlock's head the idea to left case behind and instead to do another thing he’s worried about is getting bigger. He still looked for the cause of this physical problem. But to solving crimes comes always first. With a few exceptions. But to undress and then pay more attention to deeply located areas of the body was definitely not one of them.

The car stopped at a crossing at a red light. The curly-haired closed his eyes and took a deep breath to regain control over his body again. Greg looked at him skeptically from the side and threw a questioning look back to the doctor. This reached out to the detective shoulder in a worried gesture. But before he could say something the curly head leaned forward to escape the hand.

“It's all just fine!" He ground out between his teeth. Sherlock doesn’t want to be as snappy but he would lose his mind completely if his man also touches him. The detective was more perplexed. Not only that he got excited out of the blue, he was becoming very sensitive. After this brief contact with John’s fingertips went a shiver through his body and even though he still had his coat on. So there was no direct contact with skin.

Under other circumstances, it would have made a nice little experiment. In his brain this would wore the title 'In what way turns my husband me on.' But that was impossible to do it here and now. Not if that halfway thrilling case was going on. And he could certainly not when the detective inspector was in the car.  
Once in the street where the victim's brother lived the DI got a fright. He rubbed his eyes and thought he would be already asleep but that wasn’t it. The man which was beaten down yesterday stood there in a front garden and is weeding.

"It's probably better if I drive the car later. In the file is that the brothers are born on the same day." The genius said by the way and the three men got out of the car.

“And to judge to faces they are identical twins." And with this stepped Sherlock to the gardening man.

"Mister Endoro? Rudolf Endoro?" Somehow scared the addressed stud up immediately.

"Who are you?" Now Greg was fully back and pushed his way in between.

"These are Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson." He showed the man his badge.

"And I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade. We are here to investigate the murder of your brother. Please tell why you’re no longer in Scotland Yard?" Apologetically saw the suspect to the ground.

"A DI named Dillock .. no Dimnock .."

"You mean Inspector Dimmock." Realized the grayhead what the man was going to say.

"Yes exactly. He said I could go if I promise to stay in the city." Sherlock and Greg rolled almost simultaneously to the sentence with the eyes.

"Say do you know whether the other two suspects are also on the run?" Mingled Watson in it.

"There are other suspects?" Confused saw the man in the round.

"But I am the offender. I don’t understand. Does the yard let all murderers walk free around?" Sherlock was already fetching air for his explanation but the doctor stopped him with a warning glance. He still wanted to say something but his man suddenly licked his lips as he turned back to the other two. Probably because they were dry. The detective wanted to make a big step to the blond and help to fight the dryness but he just shook his head. Because he still had something like self-control. Yet.

"Listen, we do our best." Lied the DI.

"But why do you believe so strongly that you are the murderer?" Troubled, the man pulled his gardening gloves from the hands.

"Listen! The whole is bad enough for me. I killed my own brother. I have quarreled with him in the living room and had pushed him in affect against the fireplace. He collided with the back of his head on the tiles and died instantly. Do you know what this feels like?" Angrily, he looked at the others. The doctor took a step toward the suspect and put his hand sympathetically on the man's shoulder.

"Your brother isn’t dead."

"JOHN!" It came synchronously from Sherlock and Greg.

“Well listen guys. He said something from the living room. But the victim was found in the kitchen." "Wait a moment? Does that mean Roy lives?" Trembling Mister Endoro inquired it again. To make sure he hadn’t misheard something.

“Yes he is alive." Confirmed him the doctor.

"Oh God. Selena! Come here quickly!" Roared the man happy towards his open front door.

"Wait!" Urged the inspector the unsuspecting.

"It would be nice if you could keep the message to yourself. Maybe it was someone from the environment of your brother." Endoro to put the hand over his mouth and then nodded in agreement.

Finally, the front door was completely opened and a short-haired brunette came out.

"What are you screaming about Rudi?" She scolded his man. Our trio quickly realized that it had to be Mrs. Endoro. She wore a light blue dress and a flowered apron over it which was provided with white spots. Mrs. Endoro was apparently busy with baking. Mrs. Hudson must have looked like that in her younger years, Sherlock thought a little amused. But his thoughts were going back to what happened previously. His husband was determined reminded of his sister and that's why he let the secret of the not quite dead victim burst. Although the female Watson was a pain for the nerves but he wouldn’t wish her a premature death. But that was in her hand. Or a lot more in the bottle from which she should stay away. Reluctantly, his thoughts drifted to his blood relatives. Mycroft was controlling, narcissistic, bossy, greedy and more and yet Sherlock wouldn’t also want his untimely demise. But this was also a topic which would never come voluntarily from his lips.

"Hey?" The genius heard bit louder of from his husband when this put the hand to his forehead.

"You feel a little warm. Maybe you should take off the coat and .. "

"No!" He falls panicked into the words and stepped away from him as the blonde wanted to grab the garment. He saw that the DI and the couple turned in surprise to him in the middle of the conversation and so he cleared his throat.

"I mean it's not so warm John." He put his friendliest fake face on and looked to the Endoros now.

“Could I use your bathroom for a short time?" The asked ones looked at each other briefly.

"But of course. It’s just on the left when you go through the door." Selena Endoro told him.

"Thank you very much." He answered politely and started running. Once he had turned his back to all he let his fake face fall again. The curly-haired rather dies into his favorite piece of clothing as to strip it and just stand in one of his suits there. Otherwise that wouldn’t be a problem. But as his men always described it so beautifully, there was a camp in his pants. Or was it the tent, Sherlock never keeps such things in mind. It was also relatively unimportant. Anyway, he couldn’t appear in public with it. In the bathroom arrived, he threw himself only cool water in the face before he looked around the room. Selena Endoro acted just to tense for him. Of course the evidence and the murder weapon wouldn’t immediately fall into his hands. Or could it happen?

His eye catches a basket of utensils which were meant for the hair. That wouldn’t have happened if the sun couldn’t appear through the window. A yellow brush on that something reddish shimmered. It was certainly the same color as the hair from the window in the house of the victim. But there were only a few in the object. That means the person with this hair color used it only once. This could in turn mean that the wanted one was here. A mistress would never mesh her hair with the hairbrush of the wife. Something like that would be noticed. Or should it be noticed? Was the new wife suffering because she only is an affair? But Sherlock was disturbed in his thinking phase when someone knocked at the door unexpectedly.

"Sherlock? When you don’t feel so good today, we can go home." And the addressed saw light at the end of the tunnel. From his coat pocket he pulled himself out a pair of Anderson’s gloves. He borrowed them often on occasion. Now he pulled the rubber piece on the hand to fish for hair in the drain of bathtub, which the room also had. He held the found in the light, beaming because there were other red hairs here. He put the drain discovery and the hairs of the brush in a bag which also came from the supply of the forensic.

"You could at least answer me." He heard it from the outside again, he thought he was done here and then opened the door. Because fear was another reason why you took somebody with you.

"John, you're a genius." With no ifs and buts he rushed hastily past the bewildered blond and out of the front door.

"Sherlock wait a minute now!" But this doesn’t have the time for it.

"Mrs. Endoro what guests have been here lately?" She looked a bit awkward at the detective.

"Guests? Yes my daughter from my first marriage was here yesterday. Why do you ask?" She anxiously asked.

"It would be nice if you would give us her whereabouts." The curly head explained further.

"Oh God! She hasn’t done something..." She held in dismay her hand over her mouth.

"No. Don’t worry, we just need to check all people in the area because of regulations." Lestrade wanted to reassure the woman. That partially worked.

"Wait. I write her address down." Thus she went in. After a while she came back out already.

"Here. Please don’t judge rashly about my girl. She's a good soul."

"Of course not." With this Sherlock ran back to the car. John and Greg thanked the couple for their time and then stepped also to the vehicle. Now John was co-driver again.

"Say do you have to scare the woman like that?" A little angry turned the DI to the back seat occupant as he started the engine.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn’t panic others without a reason?" He was about to take a breath for the next sentence, when he noticed the doctors blinking.

"Oh God John! If you want to say that he should leave me alone him, please do this with words. What you do with your eyes just looks morbidly." Sherlock doesn’t want to be snippy but hisdiscomfort in the lower regions frustrated him. Standing and walking even went well. However, sitting is very difficult.

"Well Sherlock. Should I really tell the driver what’s your big problem?" The detective felt sick. His husband knew it and also wanted to tell it the DI.

"His problem is that he had eaten my tainted stew yesterday and now he has probably severe stomach cramps. You stubborn idiot!" This was addressed to Sherlock and he couldn’t believe his doctor lied without blushing. Well John had often lied but only in emergency situations and to strangers. Because yesterday there was no stew nor has his man cooked.

“Don’t be so hard on him. Listen! At this address we pass almost at the yard. So we make a small detour. I ask Dimmock what’s wrong with him and then see if I still have a couple of antacid tablets in my desk."

"Sure thing. But what do you think about the mysterious redhead?" Distracted the ex-soldier them from the topic and winked at his man casually then Lestrade had to look on the road.

"Has she an affair with Roy Endoro?"

"I don’t think so. Otherwise, come both wives in question. One because of the concern about her child and the other because of jealousy. The victim's wife was all the time on night shift she hasn’t time to do it. If you want to kill someone why make it complicated? She worked in a hospital. It sure doesn’t get noticed when something is missing here and there."

"I simply ignore the last one and induce no counting all objects when you were visiting Ms. Hooper again. But how do you know that the woman had a night shift?"

"In the hallway hung a plan with her work schedule."

"Do you see, even John noticed  it."

"Thank you Sherlock." Offended the doctor crossed his arms over his chest.

"John, you know it wasn’t meant like that." The detective apologized.

"Lestrade just drive in a side street and walk from there to the yard, ok?" John ordered more than asking but for Sherlock was that all right.

"Fine with me." The car stopped in the empty alley, the inspector got out fast.

"I hope it does not take long." He stumbled off already. The doctor waited briefly until the driver was out of sight before he got out and back in the car beside his man.

“You don’t really believe I'd tell Lestrade of your true problem. Although he is my buddy but something like this just affects us. Say why haven’t you said anything this morning?" Sherlock only saw ashamed aside. The situation was annoying for him. There the blonde grabbed his coat and opened it. He wanted to prevent him from it but too late.

"The problem is really bigger already than I thought." Chuckled the older one.

"Let the word jokes and go to your place in the front again!" Rough he pushed off his man and he wanted to close his coat again as two hands stopped him.

"Ah ... John what are you doing?" Because one of the doctor's hand wandered to Sherlock's lower region.

"Well I grab the problem by the hand." A grin crept on John’s face.

"Not here. What if.."

"Lestrade doesn’t arrive for the next fifteen minutes again. You know that yourself." Fast opened the doctor the belt and the pants of his man only to draw sharp air in his lungs.

"Damn Sherlock! What I told you about to put on underwear?" Affected and now even reddening the addressee still looked to the side.

"What do you think why they have invented it? Well no matter now." Easily the doctor moved his left hand. The right one was placed at Sherlock's cheek to brush the thumb over this. He wanted signal the other that everything that happened here was fine.

"I can’t..ha..ah..John.ah ...not here." The breath of the curly head came already fitfully from his mouth.

"Sherlock, I know it's uncomfortable for you because we aren’t in our flat. But no one can see or hear you here. Only I'm at your side." John wanted slightly taking the inhibition from his man before he touched with his left hand more and also aimed for a faster pace.

"Besides, you can’t tell me you can think clear like this."

Clearly thinking also gets harder for the inspector because anytime he just would lay right on the ground and doesn’t feel like to come up anymore. He dragged himself after half an hour finally back down to the entrance of the building.

"Inspector Lestrade?" Called him a familiar voice.

"What?" He answered perhaps too snotty as he turned around.

"Oh, I really didn’t want to bother you... I just wanted to bring the cup. Well not only the cup. But also with coffee in it." Molly took a deep breath.

"I wanted to bring you the cup of coffee and now I hinder you on your job. I'm sorry." She held out the drink to the DI. Perplex he took it in his hand and she was about to disappear.

"Thank you. I can really use it." Greg exclaimed and still hoped that the pathologist had heard it before she disappeared behind the elevator doors. His mood brightened somewhat, he took a sip of black broth. He wasn’t black drinker but how should she know that. His body doesn’t care. Mainly caffeine.

"Guys we can go on.” He fished in his pocket for the medicine.

“Here Sherlock. I had no more tablets so Sergeant Donovan has given me some stomach gel." Now he turned full to the detective.

"Hey don’t you prefer it if I drive you two back to Baker Street? He doesn’t look healthy."

"Just drive to the address." Whined the detective from the back seat and John just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well if he says it." The gray-haired man drove off and the doctor grinned at his man on the side mirror of the car. This only shook his head sheepishly and looked out the window. At least he could concentrate on the case now. Although he still tried to find out what had driven him to such a reaction.

"A strip club?" Explained the DI as if it wasn’t clear when they stood in front of it.

"Now I know at least what Mrs. Endoro meant with quick judgments."

"You're doing it anyway." Sherlock said bluntly.

"What?"

"Prejudge about her."

"Now wait a minute. I .."

"Guys calm down again!” John admonished the squabblers, held through his arm between them and rang the bell door.

"We are still closed." Announced a slightly older man annoyed and wanted to slam the door shut again but John’s leg was faster.

"We aren’t here because of that." He explained fast.

"Do you have a red-haired dancer here?"

"It depends on it if you want a wig or real hair?" The doorman asked mischievously.

"Real hair. We don’t have time for jokes. A killer is on the loose and is looking for the people here." Sherlock took the chance and pushed the door open.

"Scotland Yard." Lestrade said apologetically as he was the last of the men who pushed past the doorman.

"Sherlock, do you know where she is?"

"Probably in her room." Said the taller one.

"John, these things are almost all build the same."

"We only have the real name of the girl. Don’t you think she has an artist name or something like this?" Sherlock examined the doors which they passed quickly with his eyes.

"Here!" He stopped abruptly and the doctor ran precisely into him.

"You could have warned me?" But curly head ignored that and knocked on the door.

“Lestrade had mentioned that our victim said something of black roses." The blonde read the sign on the door.

"The Black Rose, huh? That's why maybe? But couldn’t he just say that it was a name?"

"Wait for it, John."

"Wait for what?" Finally also the DI had managed to the detective and his fellow but then the door opened already.

"What can I do... Oh, Dr. Watson. Do you make already house calls?" A young woman of about twenty-five stood in the doorway now. She was wearing a knee-length red dress which wasshort-sleeved and where one can see the skin could also see the tattoos which are black roses. However, Greg and Sherlock stared confused at her blond friend.

”What is it? Should I have said that Rosa Liez is a patient in my praxis?" This asked just shrugging.

"Schhhh..Dr. Watson! Not so loud! Not everyone knows my real name here."

"I'm sorry. We are here because of an investigation. This is Detective Inspector Lestrade, and that's ..." But she interrupted him.

"Your husband Sherlock Holmes." She turned now completely to the dark-haired man.

“Dr. Watson has reported a lot to me already. In addition, you two are indeed often in the newspapers. Oh, a life like this must be exciting and romantic. When I imagine it to solve crimestogether.” Ms. Liez came fully into raptures. But the inspector pushed his way in between.

"I really disturb this reluctant but we still have to solve a case here." Affected saw the redhead to the ground.

"Oh yes, of course. So what do you want to know?" The genius was lost in thought because the tingling sensation of previously built up in him again. He still couldn’t figure the reaction of his body. Once was still acceptable. Although the curly head would prefer it doesn’t happened altogether. But a second time? And what was the reason for it this time? Did he found this woman attractive? He eyed her quietly from head to feet. Negative. But what jumped into the eyes was that a red-violet spot became visible on her neck. Since he stands on the right side his colleagues couldn’t see this and because the dress was half over it he couldn’t make out what kind of injury it was exactly. But it was clear that the bruise was fresh.

"Miss Liez?" Sherlock waited until he had her full attention.

“I don’t want to offend you but how do you get this bruise?" Affected she looked around search at the floor for a plausible answer.

"Mister Holmes I am a dancer you can get hurt sometimes."

"That can be. But this here.." Without flinching the genius stepped closer to the redhead and pulled her dress over her shoulders slightly.

"..is a contusion." He let go of her again.

“You are or were pushed against something hard. Am I right? And while we're at it. Do you have an alibi for yesterday afternoon? Because I think that you were in the house of Mister Roy Endoro. We found one of your hairs there. Of course, you could also insist on a test.."

“But that isn’t necessary." She just drove between the chattering detective.

"Yes, I was at his house and you know what? I'm glad the bastard is death."

"Is that a confession?" The DI inquired again.

"Yes I admit it, I was it. With a clay bowl. I have thrown it on the way to my mother's in the Thames. But you don’t have to fish for the thing, I come voluntarily with you." She held out her hands.

"If you come voluntarily, then handcuffs will probably not be necessary." The DI said friendly.

“At least Vivian doesn’t have to put up with him anymore." Whispered Rosa Liez more to herself and Lestrade wanted to point to the way out. But the doctor doesn’t let the whole thing happened and put a hand on Greg’s shoulder.

"She wasn’t it."

“Dr. Watson when I say that..." Destined John spoke in between.

"I don’t know who you want to protect here but don’t throw your lives simply away."

“John why do you think she isn’t guilty? And where the hell is Sherlock now?" Surprised, the doctor turned around. Although he realized that his man spoke nothing anymore but he gave the others more attention.

"We gather him later again. Anyway, she wasn’t it because she can’t see blood and at the scene was plenty of it.

"What do you mean she can’t see blood?" That was too much of a puzzle for the gray-haired.

"God Greg. You need really need a vacation or at least sleep.” While the blond explained the whole, the detective rummaged around undisturbed in the locker room of the woman. Here were namely things that don’t fit into the picture. He grinned again when he found the searched thing and dragged everything to the door.

"So Miss Liez. Explain that to me." The genius held out a bag to her but the inspector was curious and looked into it. Annoyed, he rolled his eyes then.

"Sherlock." He began in a strange tone.

"A stripper .."

"Hey! Dancer." Interrupted him the innocent now.

“Ok. A dancer put on costumes for money sometimes and some men like for example blonde housemaids. I should definitely talk to your brother. Say you've been elucidated properly?" John laughed briefly on that. Sherlock threw the you-are-idiots-glance around and took the uniform from the plastic bag.

"It is also usual to dress the women up as older men?"

"What?" The DI looked at him puzzled.

"Lestrade, slowly for the record. The Housemaid, how tall was she?"

"What does that have to do with it now?"

"You can’t even answer a question? But it doesn’t matter. She was 1,68 m tall."

"And?" Sherlock looked impatient and toxic at DI, hoping to make him quiet.

"The plumber was 1,68m tall. Now we have Miss Liez. What value we how tall she is? Of course without shoes." Greg and John looked at him in astonishment.

"Does that mean the company of the plumber.." The doctor was the first who talks again.

"Yes, it doesn’t exist. Well if people from the Yard had tracked this yesterday, we wouldn’t be here now." And I would be with John in bed at home, he thought dreamily again.

"And the maid?"

"She also had never existed."

"But she was there yesterday and the plumber was dark-skinned and the housemaid fair skinned as you."

"Disguising has to be learned. Isn’t it true, Miss Liez?" The lady looked affected back to the ground. The gray-haired man held his head in confusion. But in hindsight, all made sense.Because the suspects don’t appear at the same time in the yard and they could talk of luck that Dimmock let them go.

"I know now who the culprit is."

"Sherlock, it was his wife right?" Realized the blond and the detective confirmed it with a nod. In panic grabbed the DI his phone.

"What? Why we are still here then?" He quickly rushed out and called his colleagues at the hospital.

"Vivian will not hurt him."

"You know that he's still alive?"

"Yes." The dancer said openly.

"But I don’t understand quite what it has to do with the disguises and had you an affair with Mr Endoro now?"

"John .." Began Sherlock but the woman raised the word.

"I explain that Mr. Holmes." Then she looked back to the doctor.

“You have to understand how it is when you want to be close to someone. I have met Vivian Endoro for the first time on our christmas family celebration. Actually, I don’t want to get there because for the Endoro’s I don’t belong to the family. Except my mother and Rudolf, she was the only one who was nice to me. Well so one thing led to another. We met often and finally I had fallen in love with her. But her husband would never accept that and she just doesn’t dare to file for divorce.

"Do you want to stay here all day?" Shouted an enraged Lestrade and thus interrupted Miss Liez.

"I explain the rest on the way." She said then and all three ran quickly to the outside. Suddenly Sherlock broke out in a sweat. Not again, he thought irritably. But he doesn’t let it on. As quickly as he could he jumped to the car and got in the front again. Slowly it irritated the detective and he pondered again sharply if came into contact with anything.

"What now? Just now you were in such a hurry." He almost shouted to the driver. This only stepped only on gas as response. John crept a strange feeling what was wrong with his man. But he pushed it aside because he still couldn’t talk to him with two other people to listen in such narrow space. Lestrade was really angry with himself. He doesn’t realize that the wife would be the perpetrator.

"Couldn’t she have said something earlier?"

"Lestrade, the yard wouldn’t exist in the case when everyone would admit everything right away."

"Not quite and please stop reading my thoughts." The doctor only shook his head.

"Anyway, I sneaked then as a housemaid to the Endoros. Vivian knew it. But Roy came first up to me in three days. He threw me immediately out."

"And why the other disguise?" But Sherlock interrupted the conversation.

"John, I'll explain everything by a cup of tea tomorrow. But now be quiet please!"

“Sherlock calm back down!" Lestrade snapped from the side.

"You should look on the street!" Shot the detective back frustrated.

"Are they always like this?" Inquired the only woman in the car sitting next to John.

"Bad combination. One tired with overdose of caffeine and other highly underutilized and thus capricious. So yes. Most of the time they are like that."

"John, could you please stop to bore us and Miss Liez?!"

"But she asked me.."

“And if she had asked how long you could talk without a break. I don’t care. Just be quiet!" The genius sounded even to his ears quite nasty. He only hoped that his husband took it not so seriously. But he wouldn’t apologize. At least not immediately. Miss Liez looked a little pitiful at the blond. But this smiled briefly and waved it off.

“He doesn’t mean it like that.” He spoke a little quieter to her so that the other doesn’t hear it.

Sherlock was already lost in his world of thought. Still the question tormented him what caused this condition of his body. But how could he solve this? He doesn’t even know when this intoxicating feeling had begun.

At the hospital arrived the DI ran almost into the people at the entrance when he made his way to the room of the victim.

"Dr. Watson? Must she go to jail now?"

"That all depends on whether Mr Endoro survived."

"This is my fault. She just wanted to protect me from him." The doctor looked at her pityingly but couldn’t help her. When they got in the hall where the man was lying, Mrs. Endoro ran toward the woman next to John.

“What are you doing here? I told you that you shouldn’t come back."

"No. We go through that. Together." The two women hugged briefly. Greg cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Endoro?" He waited until she pulled from Miss Liez.

"He said that he waives a display..."

"Listen, he can display me if he wants it. I determined will not forget this incident. I've already told him that it’s over." Rosa Liez smiled slightly to the black-haired.

"Does that mean you want a divorce?"

"Yes, and I know I don’t do it in a pleasant moment."

"It's ok, he can cope with that."

"If I may disturb the ladies again."

"Oh yes, of course. I take all the costs and any other inconveniences on me. I'm sorry that I haven’t said the truth at the very beginning." The DI nodded in agreement.

"If I could ask you then to accompany me to the Yard."

"John why are we here actually?"

"Um, I like happy endings." The blonde smiled at his husband apologetically.

"You can forget that!"

"Oh come on, you look a little weak for the whole day. Now we are here and you could get be checked through." But the detective went as fast as he could towards the exit. John made a note to himself, the next time he should hold the stubborn before he makes it clear what would happen.

"Well, we take a taxi. Mrs yet Endoro and Ms. Liez, I wish you good luck. Greg, until next time." John said goodbye before he followed Sherlock outside.

"John." Called the genius impatient from a taxi. The doctor hurried and got into the car.

"Say what's going on today?" John asked as the car began to move. He wanted to grab hand of the other but this stiffened and pulled it only away.

"Just be quiet and don’t touch me! It only makes it worse." Explained the curly head kept trying with his last willpower to stare out of the window. The taxi hardly stopped in the Baker Street when the genius stumbled out of the car to the way to the front door and tried to fish his keys out. But that wasn’t necessary then to his luck the landlady came in that moment out of the door.

"Sherlock? You already finished with hunting murderers today?" The curly-haired stormed just past her.

"No time Mrs. Hudson." And he ran upstairs to his apartment. John had paid the taxi driver first and arrived finally at the door now.

"Hello Mrs. Hudson. You want to go out?" She grinned a little mischievously.

"I thought I play cards with my friends again."

“But I hope you don’t need the rent for the next month in advance afterwards." The elderly lady just laughed it out.

"That we’ll see. But I don’t know whether I'll be back today. Are you so nice and close the door later?"

"Of course. Have fun and good luck."

"Well I'm going to have it both ways. I wish you also a nice evening." And the front door was closed. The doctor shook his head and smiled before was rising the stairs to their flat. Sherlock had left the door open for him. But it looked like his husband wasn’t here. He stepped further into the living room and was about to take off his vest as behind him the door slammed loudly. Surprised, he turned around only to see the detective was behind the door and looked strangely at him. He had the coat simply dropped and now he was going to peel off his shirt. Meanwhile he stepped uncertain towards the blond.

"Sherlock. I'm not angry ok?" The doctor lied because it would disappoint him when the dark-haired would go back to the drugs.

"But do you have taken something?" He continued neutral.

"No, I.." Sherlock stopped. His throat was so dry and honestly he was no longer sure himself. What should he say? He realized that John was right. Maybe someone had poisoned him? But he doesn’t continue to think about it because they were finally in their home and he couldn’t be stopped by anything anymore. Like a wild animal, he targeted his prey and doubled his pace. The other doesn’t even know what would happen when the taller one jumped and threw him to the ground.

"John ..." It was almost pleading from Sherlock's throat and the doctor landed with full force on the not quite soft living room floor.

"Ouch!" He hissed between his teeth.

"Sherlock you could.." But the sentence was stopped by said when this pressed his mouth to John's. In addition to the rather uncontrolled kisses the younger one tried also to get rid of the clothes of his partner. Strictly wanted the blonde grab the detective on his bare upper arms and slide him down from himself or at least to get him to quit. But two seconds later his mind has changed and he just let his husband move on because this thing in the car wasn’t exactly turn-on for him.

After some time, the two parted again from each other. Sweaty and breathless. John blinked to return at the here and now. They could really speak of lucky that their landlady decided to go out. Normally, they weren’t teenagers plagued of hormones and willingly on the spot. But if she would have come in at the moment, he wasn’t sure about whether he would be able to stop this.

"We .." He took air again.

"We should take a shower." First time there was no answer. The curly head lay on his side. Turned away his face from John and to the fireplace, he also tried to get his breath back under control.

"Just go.." It then came weak from his direction. The doctor got up, gathered their clothes together that lay spread around them and then ran into the bathroom. He now knew that his body would return the favor in the morning for the action on the hard ground. But until then it was still time. When the clothes were stowed in the laundry basket, he stepped into the shower. John turned the cold water on it was pleasant and refreshing. Not only for his heated body. Also for fresh scratches that were spread over him. You'd think he had been in a fight with an animal. A dark wild cat, he thought mischievously. Five minutes later he came back out of the shower, dried off and put on his robe.

"So I'm done." He was about to set up water for a cup of tea when he noticed with horror that the other was still lying in the same position in the living room as before. John dropped everything and walked into the living room to kneel down to his man.

"Hey Sherlock?" But there was only an even breathing from the addressed. The doctor couldn’t believe that the detective had fallen asleep on the hard cold floor. Although when he thought better of it there was no wonder when the other was sleeping so little. So careful, he rolled the sleeping man on the back. Then grabbed with one hand underneath, the other under the knees of the curly head and then he lifted him. The older one carried the sleeper only to the couch, laid him down carefully and wrapped him in a blanket. Because the detective was a bit cold and John doesn’t want that his husband catches something. He also made a fire in the fireplace.

Now he could finally find the time to set the water on. The doctor wondered if he should make something to eat or have it delivered here. First of all, he decided then to put on some clothes. As fast as he is able he went up the stairs. Once at the top in the bedroom he made their bed. They would probably lay into it in a few hours but order was the half of life. It used to be the only thing for the ex-soldiers that had kept him alive. The daily routine. But then the detective came in his life and with him the chaos.

Irritated saw the blonde from the bed when he noticed the open drawer of his cabinet. He was sure that he wasn’t this morning on the drawer. Actually, it was their closet but there were only things of John stowed in. Old photos, records and letters from the doctor's past life before he had stepped over the threshold of 221B Baker Street. He wondered what his husband had been looking for in it. Of course, the curly-haired was allowed any time look into the cabinet if he wanted it. He had finally no secrets and when they come to light without him trying to hide something. The doctor thought it was just weird because there wasn’t anything addictive for his man in it.

Now that he was standing right in front of the piece of furniture, he could look right into the drawer and suddenly he had to laugh. Then now he has revealed meaning of the behavior his man put on today. Because Sherlock had indeed taken something. Only the detective it was perhaps unaware of it.

When the blonde had calmed down, he put the clothes on already and took the responsible subject from the drawer to go down into the living room again. The object which unmasked as cardboard box with two-color decoration and squiggly writing, he now laid only on the coffee table. After that he took care of the tea water. This had reached the correct temperature now. After he had drunk his tea gleefully, the doctor turned the television on to pass the time until the sleeper would wake up again.  
That moment arrived after ten pm. The genius only blinked a few times and then he sat up with a jerk.

"Hey late sleeper. Wait, I'll bring you some tea." Sherlock looked a little blurry, so he rubbed with back of his hand over his eyes. The detective was it suddenly too warm. So he kicked the covers off, stood up and walked somewhat awkwardly through the kitchen to go to the bathroom. Watson doesn’t say anything. He knew if you would annoy the younger one in the phase between sleep and waking up, this could be uncomfortable. Moreover, why should he complain when he had clear view on the body of his partner? To his happiness this was still unclothed and because he had heated up the fire it was too warm for Sherlock to throw the blanket on. Actually, he already knew every part of the body of the other but the day in which he doesn’t want to see him anymore wouldn’t come easily to him.

It doesn’t take long until the curly head was freshly showered and dressed in one of his robes back into the kitchen.

"Here." John gave the younger one a cup of his favorite tea when we walked by. With his head down and without looking at the doctor, he ran to the living room. Again he sat down on his couch and John thought he looked a little distraught when he saw the box on the table. A now-empty box of chocolates. Because Sherlock had eaten the entire contents at three o‘clock in the morning before he got to bed. The doctor followed him into the warm room, sat down in his chair, waiting for a response from Sherlock's side.

"Don’t tell me you're like Mycroft." Said this only and then threw a short peek to the doctor to check his reaction.

“When we were given something together as children, he always tore all under his nails alone if you could eat it." The curly head sipped on his tea.

"But I never noticed that you.." He heard the blonde made a noise. Then he looked quickly in the direction of the responsible person. The doctor looked as if he had strongly to control himself not to laugh. But when his man also looked slightly offended with this puppy dog eyes he couldn’t longer hold back. John wiped the tears of laughter from his face after a while and walked over to the sofa. Where a slightly angry detective sat. This couldn’t see what was so funny about the situation here.

"Don’t look like that.” Said the blonde as he sat down next to the younger one.

"You're the only consulting detective. Solving the seemingly impossible things. But the simplest things you can’t see well, huh?" Does he want to insult, thought Sherlock displeased. But when no response came from him continued the ex-soldier.

"I don’t care if you eaten whole chocolate alone. But we got the chocolates from Harriet and Clara at the wedding."

“Did you want to keep this longer?"

"No. But what had Harriet said to this and what do you think why the box was in the bedroom?" The detective remembered that Harry talked of special hours and then she had even winked strangely at him. On their wedding day he couldn’t do anything with it. Although he later wanted to ask John what was that all about but then he was occupied with other things. Sherlock knew that the female Watson did nothing without ulterior motives.

His husband smiled briefly and turned the package around. On the back was namely more than just the company's name. The Genie's eyes widened as he read what was written there. Aphrodisiac chocolates. In three different flavors. The package contains twelve pieces of twenty grams. We recommend one or two chocolates per person. Other warnings and ingredients, he flown over in a few seconds. Below John's sister had added something. 'Go crazy!' Among with that was a smiley with horns.

The doctor sometimes wondered when his sister would finally grow up. However, Sherlock would prefer to sink into the ground in shame. Never before has such a mishap happened to him. Of course he doesn’t show it outwardly. For him it was always important to maintain posture. So he drank the remaining of his drink, put the cup in front of him and then he wanted to hide from the whole thing and John.

"Come here, you idiot." So the doctor prevented that Sherlock could go somewhere. He embraced the other simply with his arms from behind and pulled him back onto the couch. The curly head landed more on his lap but that was also fine for him.

"John let me go!"

"Why?"

"I have to do a few more things." But the doctor just laughed softly into Sherlock's ear.

"Are you turning red?" The detective wanted to turn away his face but in the grip of the ex-soldier was it impossible.

"Now let me go!"

"Don’t tell me you regret it what happened before on the.." But Sherlock interrupted him quickly.

"No. Of course not. But I wish it wouldn’t have happen like that. I was somehow beside me and that made the whole thing so..." This time, he was interrupted by John's lips. But only briefly to silence him.

"You have to really apologize for nothing. Yes I have to admit my back would have been grateful if we had made it to the couch and I also must say that you should trim your fingernails." The doctor paused.

"And yes, it was different from our usual actions but whatever. It was with you and that makes it always wonderful for me." Sherlock had now turned a little and stared at his husband with wide eyes now.

"John."

"Now don’t look like that! I know I'm talking again only trivial and sentimental stuff." Sherlock smiled satisfied, slid down a little and leaned against the blonde so that he could rest his head on his shoulder. Then he put his hands on the others from his husband then these were still wrapped around his middle.

"No matter what you say John. For me it is never just trivial." In response, the blond pressed Sherlock a little more to him and sighed contentedly. Therefore the two watched silent tv for a while until they both couldn’t endure the growl duel of their stomachs and finally got to eat something after a long day.


End file.
